


Fate loves a curve ball.

by goddessofwar2007



Series: The First Sentinel [4]
Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Jealousy, Love, Mentions of many - Freeform, Multi POV, Shared marriage, Smut, To many to tag all, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: The First Sentinel has always wanted to marry and have children. Fate decides to give her what she wants, but not in the expected way she dreamed of.Deciding to check out the New Vegas war, her life takes an unexpected turn.......





	1. This is not what i had planned!

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress... gona be a long one i am guessing. Decided to change up the First's life a little. Thrown in everyones favourite desert bad boys.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.  
> As ever thank you so much from reading my random insanity xoxoxo

I never wanted to be a warrior, a fighter, a killer. In the quite stillness i have been lucky to find, i secretly dreamed of a normal life. To find love marry and have children. In that fantasy my husband would adore me, and me him, he would be strong, sure, determined, loving and gentle.

But i was not born to have that normal life, i was born to be put through years of punishing training, learning every thing my creators wanted me to know. At the tender age of 700 i got free. With some help of course. We all discovered together we were not longer in Kansas. (Sorry could not help it.) So we made the best of our new found freedom and lives.

For over 200 years we have all been age frozen. We have amazing tech far beyond this place, but we had no one to remove this crap from us. We are all trained to the extreme in everything. Over our 200 years we hid in the back ground, never making to many big waves. We might have altered a few tiny little things. Like saving Maxson's wife and kid. Nothing to much really. Oh the butterfly effect of that one act, the Brotherhood are no were near as grumpy as the version we knew from that game. Yes we played the games, we found them in the store rooms. Tho we avoided the Enclave at all costs, well the rest did. Me i ended up helping the Brotherhood way to much. Roger made me his Sentinel, the first ever. The coolest experience. Of course i was in DC, that was a blast. 

I have to admit Sarah and i did not get on, i hated her. Her head was so far up her own ass. I know you will all hate me for it, but i did. Arthur was adorable, he did follow me around quite a bit. I did catch him spying on me eating reading, i woke one morning to find him staring at me. Come 2279 i packed up my bags and left DC. I left Arthur a letter and stuff. I did it while he was out.   
I decided i wanted to check out the Mojave and see what i could do if any thing. That's another war i knew all about, so off i trotted full of excitement. I aimed for Goodsprings and got a little lost. 

I messed up. I walked right into a Legion camp, in February 2282. I got really lost, right now i am sitting in Caesars tent while they talk in Latin about me, muppet's think i do not understand them. My tech books and other bits including the tattoo make me a high value woman. I know i said i wanted to have kids and all but this was not what i had in mind. 

 

"She is their Sentinel, i am sure they would give anything to get her back." A deep soft voice speaking.

 

"She is more than their Sentinel. I studied all about her and the group with her. They have the best in gentics, not from here. Every one of them highly gifted, her heir would be spectular." A voice i know as Caesars responding.


	2. Two for the price of one.

"Well then you should marry her." The soft smooth voice speaking full of mirth.

 

"Funny very funny. No, one of you shall marry her." Caesars voice laughing softly.

 

Pulling her up off the floor where she sat, the hand strong tho calloused. Eyes taking her in the deep voice humming looking at her, walking round her. 

 

"I can not see her properly in all this stuff. Why are her eyes closed?" The deep soft voice coming from beside her.

 

"You were announced and she shut her eyes. I think she has heard about your old habit." The smooth voice laughing deeply. 

 

"By Mars. Once i did it once. Get this stuff off her, along with the collar and cuffs. I can not see if her neck and wrists are slender and undamaged. She is small. This is the Legend that has slaughtered so many?" His voice moving away.

 

Hands grabbing her the collar going, her swallowing becoming easier, the cuffs hitting the floor, removing their heavy weight from her arms and shoulders. The hands removing her protective armour. Cold metal on her skin as the air hit her, clothing being pulled. Wanting to lash out at one of them. Stopping herself knowing it would be meet with force and probably rape worse than what was coming. Taking deep breaths, the heavy footsteps coming back. 

 

"Open your eyes." His deep voice going straight into her ear.

 

"Nothing personal my Lord Lanius. I like my eyeballs in my head, and in working order." Her mouth answering without her brain.

 

Laughter roaring around the room. His deep voice rumbling with laughter. 

 

"She speaks Latin. Prefect Latin, and has a sense of humour. Is also polite." The smooth voice sounding pleased. 

 

"That may be the case, but i want to see her eyes. I want to see her soul and the fire inside. You are not going to be injured in any way woman. Open them. Or i will strike you!" His deep voice carrying anger.

 

Her mouth moving from side to side, unsure what to do. Opening her eyes, praying he was not lying to her. Finding herself staring into deep chocolate brown eyes. Her head titling a little taking them in, almost sure she could see a warm heart buried in them. A cress appearing at the side of them. 

 

"Beautiful eyes, such life running riot in them, a weird innocence in there also. Get Siri in here she needs to check something. So alone in there. She is not who she wants to be. Lucius come see these, i suppose you should also Vulpes." His voice dismissive speaking to the last man. 

 

"Can i have a cloth or something? It is a little cold in here." Whispering to him.

 

"The others need to see you also." Stepping back from her. 

 

Looking round to see Vulpes moving looking bored, Lucius stepping in front of him. His teeth biting his bottom lip as he eyes ran over her. Wanting nothing more than the ground to open up an swallow her. Her skin crawling from the look his eyes now had. His body being moved to the side, hearing more laughter. Vulpes standing looking at her.

 

"Damn. What all did you have on to hide that?" Moving closer.

 

His finger running on her skin, walking around her as it traced her body. Coming to stop in front of her, his eyes staring intently into her. 

 

"Give me a fur, she is frozen." Vulpes hand out. 

 

Taking the fur wrapping it round her, making sure to get closer to her, taking a deep breath. 

 

"You will look perfect in my bed, that body covered in sweat from me. Our children will be beautiful you know. You i do not think i would tire of. What are you wanting to ask? I can see it." Whispering to her, his voice warmer more relaxed.

 

"How far along is the second war? What is Six like?" Whispering back to him. 

 

His eyes flashing with intruge. His head moving sniffing the air. 

 

"The healer is here. Lanius your mask." His voice cooling back down. 

 

Lanius coming into view with his helmet back on leaning his head down, whispering to Siri. The woman coning to her side, taking her hand leading her to the bed. The guards blocking all view in.

 

"What is that about? Since you are having her checked on my bed." Caesar's voice low.

 

"Her eyes. The isolation in them, she has never been touched. Have you ever found a story that said she had anyone?" Lanius replying.

 

"No. They think she is gay. When she was brought in, i could see she sized everyone up first. Then the female in her checked my guards out, i know she is not gay. So what do you think?" His eyes going between them.

 

"We shall dine later, she might do." Lanius replying.

 

"Virgin. Over 200 years free and a virgin. Is that even possible?" Lucius's asking.

 

"Very. I studied them, she is very honour and respect bound. It is highly likely. As far as i know it is one area they did not teach any of them about. Relationships and love making. All were touch starved. She is supposed to be the super solider breeder, her brothers their trainers. Vulpes what do you think?" Caesar looking at the younger man.

 

"She would do." His eyes dancing.

 

"You two are awful liars, i can hear it. I am not going to have you fighting over her. I shall have to think on this." The curtain behind him moving.

 

"Well woman?" Vulpes speaking first.

 

"She is. When i told her i needed to check her. Asked her to lie down and spread her legs. She went pale demanding to know why. Swearing to me she carried no illnesses. To calm her i said i need to see if you have birthed. She was not happy, is in there muttering. They think i am a Mojave whore." Her head low. 

 

"Thank you Siri, off you go." Waiting for her to leave. "Now we need to calm her. Last thing we want is her hostile. She is known for smiling and singing haply as she kills, when insulted."His head snapping round.

 

Watching as the other two went to his private quarters. Winking and smiling at Lucius.

 

"Did it work?" Whispering in his native tongue.

 

"Yes perfectly. Not sure how they will take having to share their wife. But i do not care. They both need the best heirs and genetics, she is the perfect female for that. What did you do? She shuddered from your look." Whispering back.

 

"I have been praticing that look Aurelius gives." His voice full of pride. 

 

"It worked perfect. Lanius was snarling seeing her shudder so. Now i have to sort which shall have her first. I am leaning to Vulpes, but i seen Lanius's eyes they were soft. Bugger, could flip a coin i suppose." Muttering to him.

 

"You need to tell them both so they can work it out between them. They need to learn to work togheter and stop insulting each other. Can not believe you had her stalked for this." Shaking his head. 

 

"I needed something or one, i knew they would both want, and have to work together to have. Was sheer luck she landed into one of our camps lost." His smile wide. 

 

Looking over his shoulder, the two men trying to out do each other. 

 

"Lucius get her out of here, and bathed dressed. I shall speak with her after these two." Winking at him. 

 

Watching as Lucius lead her out the two men appearing. 

 

"Table. I am going to tell you both how this will go." Getting off his throne. 

 

Walking to the table taking a seat waiting as they both sat.

 

"You have both refused every female i have found. I knew it would take someone special. I heard she was in the Mojave, had a team watching her. Was sheer luck she landed on that camp. So you do not get a say, you are both marrying her. She is perfect for you both. Cold logical and cruel for you Vulpes, a killer that terrifies the enemy for you Lanius. But she also has a very warm loving heart, is funny intelligent beautiful sweet. Loves to do female things, cooking sewing cleaning. The team witnessed her in an old shop trying on dresses sighing. She wants to be a woman, but has never had that chance. Between you both work it out. Vulpes you are a little older than Lanius so your heirs should come first. But that does not fucking mean you keep her for years while she has them. You two are going to learn to work as a team, do not forget the main goal is to have a happy wife. That will enjoy you both and be honoured to carry your heirs. That way we do not have to worry over her killing them or herself." Trying to suppress his laughter at their faces. 

 

The pair looking at each other and then him. Vulpes muttering angrly to himself, Lanius rolling his eyes. 

 

"Which of us gets to take her first? She is a virgin. I have never had that privilege before." Vulpes whispering.

 

"As you say you have never had that privilege, Lanius has. That solves that one." Speaking more to himself.

 

Nodding getting up from the table. 

 

"You are going where?" Lanius's eyes blazing.

 

"To bathe and change, have my tent made ready with food and the sheets changed. Get a few things in place." Smirking back at him.

 

"You dare fucking hurt any of that beautiful skin Fox and i will fucking skin you." His lip snarling. 

 

"I will have to give her my personal mark Lanius, she is my wife also." Turning his back ignoring the other roaring at him.


	3. Vulpes misbehaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes POV .....

Laughing warmly to myself the victory surging through my veins. Stopping by the slave tent giving my orders, heading to Lucius's tent. Checking in seeing her alone holding the fur tight. 

 

"My beauty what has you so worried?" Her head turning to look at me.

 

"I am in Lucius's tent." Her erotic voice whispering to me.

 

"That is just for a bath and to dress. Do not worry so. Tho i do need to speak with you. Caesar spoke with Lanius and i after you left." Taking her hands in mine.

 

"And?" Her eyes worried. 

 

"Your husbands have been chosen. Tonight you shall dine in my tent with me, we shall talk and relax together. Then we shall seal our marriage, do not worry it will not hurt." Stopping myself from saying much. 

 

"You said husbands. As in more than one???" Her eyes like saucers.

 

"Yes, unfortunately Caesar decided something as rare as you needs two husbands. The other is Lanius. He will not injure you. If he dares i will gut him. Now i am going to kiss you then leave you to bathe." Snaking my arms round her. 

 

Pulling her into my body my mouth locking on her, my desire breaking free a little, savaging her mouth roughly groaning hard tasting her blood in my mouth. My left hand moving under the fur, widening her legs, pushing my finger in. Her breath catching as i move it hard and fast.

 

"Hand move it under my tunic, give me some release." My voice growling. 

 

Obeying me her hand moving under the material, and stopping. Pulling my finger out, grabbing her hand wrapping it round me, my growl hard. Wrapping her hand tight moving it up and down hard. My hand returning to inside her, my voice grunting deeply as she works me hard and fast, in her soft hand. My finger working that pad hard her hips bucking, as she fucks my finger inside her. My mouth swallowing her strange squeaks of pleasure. 

 

"That's it we are both so close. Harder. Tighten you hand more on me. Fuckkkk." My voice groaning off, my cock exploding from the tightness. 

 

Her hips bucking hard pushing another finger in hard her body tighting hard on them in sceonds, breath catching, a hard moan filling my mouth as she comes down. 

 

"You enjoyed that. He really did pick so well. I have cut the inside of your lip. Four times, three of them you bucked on me hard." My dick trying to twict at her enjoyment of my agression. 

 

Licking on my fingers enjoying her taste, My other hand pulling her hand to her mouth. Watching as she licks it clean. A groan leaving my lips surprising me. Kissing her softly stealing from the tent. Reaching mine hearing Lanius, smiling haply i got to her first. Sure now later, will be perfect as i pound her into my bed.


	4. Stop closing your eyes woman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanius Pov...

Enetering the tent taking my helmet off. Walking towards her sitting on a table. 

 

"Why do you not relax on the couch my wife?" Her head snapping round looking at me. 

 

Her eyes shutting again, trying not to laugh. 

 

"Woman stop it, please you have the most beautiful eyes do not hide them from me. Is that blood from your mouth." Moving to knee in front of her. 

 

Her eyes opening head turning, nodding at me. 

 

"Inculta has been to see you already. What did he do?" Doing my best to contain my anger. 

 

"Kissed me, bit my mouth inside, put his fingers in there and had me hold his thing." Whispering to me. 

 

"Caesar has gone insane forcing you to endure him. You should be mine alone. He can be very aggressive in love making. A savage in truth, open your mouth for me." My blood boiling. 

 

Pulling her lip down a little seeing four bit wounds. My urge to punch him going up. I am a very passionate lover. Vulpes is aggressive, loves to mark draw blood. Her being a virgin i am sure is driving him insane with desire, something naturally tight. Not something he needs to scare to make it tight. I argued with Caesar telling him her first should be gentle, he would not listen. Leaning my mouth to her kissing each softly her body giving a little shudder. 

 

"You like my touch, a pleasing sign. You will find me a passionate but considerate lover, and husband. As long as you fill your role. When with me i do not want you cleaning or sewing, i would like to try your cooking tho. When bathing i shall bathe you and dry you. We will spend many hours in bed. Mars willing you will carry my heir first, then i can spoil you properly. Tho even if it is his, i will still spoil you. A rare beautiful creature such as you, should have a strong man to care for and protect her. Tonight you seal with Vulpes, in the morning my guards will be here for you. You will wear a muslin veil over your face. No one is allowed to look at my wife, well barr him. You will be brought to me, i have a better healer than they have here. I did talk Caesar into letting you stay for a week with me. Vulpes has work to see to. I am not going to treat you as he has. Tho i will stay and bathe you, and kiss that perfect skin." My voice soft with her.

 

Her eyes showing her surprise at me being so. Wondering what she has heard about me, that she acts so. Pulling back on my helmet hearing feet. Slaves coming in carrying pots of warm and cool water filling her bath. All items left sitting, i dismiss them all. Lucius coming in to check, seeing me nodding leaving the tent. Getting up tieing the strings of the flaps to make sure we have privacy. I hate being on the Fort, in my own camp no one dares enter my tent. Here they are in and out of each others tents like molerats. Taking her hand leading her to the bath, removing the fur from her. My desire screaming for her, her beautiful skin under her clothing porcelain white. 

 

"Is the water ok for you?" I know my eyes are screaming my lust.

 

Nodding her head, her isolation showing she does not understand what my eyes are screaming. Lifting a sponge, and a bottle of what passes as washing oil here. Opening it up sniffing on it. Her head tilting eyes asking to sniff. Holding it under her nose, her face pulling in to a funny shape.

 

"Oh dear, that stinks. My bag has real proper washing things." Whispering to me.

 

"That may be the case, i do not want to leave you alone in the bath unattended. Some stupid recruit might think it is ok to come in." Muttering back to her.

 

"I can fight you know. That is the joy of being a woman in the Legion. All the men think it is ok to leer at you." Her voice unhappy.

 

"You are not allowed to fight. Even in self defence, you would gain a cross. After being taught some very horrible lessons. I do not mean rape pre say. Any in the Legion who break rules are treated so, men included. I should have known he was up to something, and brought my guards with me. It shall do for this time, never know. Vulpes might dislike the smell and refuse to seal the union, until after you have stayed with me." My eyes dancing.

 

Hoping inside, but knowing this smell will not stop him. I seen his eyes were already sparked with her, before i had her stripped. I hate myself so much right now for having her stripped. Her warm voice giggling as i wash her, skin shading deeply every time i kiss her skin. The sound reminding me of some of the females in my tribe, when i was young. My soul finding it a most pleasing and soothing sound. 

 

"You have very smooth legs, no hair under your arms. Your hair round your mound is very neat. Why?" My voice thoughtful.

 

"Women shave those areas, or they did. My teacher told me, so i started to do it. I have seen in the old magazines many advertisements for razors wax and epilator's for women. I like there being neat." Her head nodding. 

 

"I like there being neat also, and your skin so smooth. I shall get you a shaving implement to make sure you can keep it all so. My lips enjoy the feeling. That scar how did you get it?" My finger tips running on her lower back.

 

"The oil rig." Giggling softly. 

 

"More details woman." My smile natually wide.

 

"I was helping the chosen one, i knew her distant relative. The Vault dweller and i did try to leave Tandi to die but they had us over a barrel. We had to save the bitch.... I always did dislike the Ncr. She fell i got her up and just moved out of the way, as a piece of metal almost cleaved me in half." Shrugging her shoulders.

 

"Dear Mars you saved her of all people. Lord Caesar knows all of your life and about your brothers. He has studied you. You my wife are his personal study case. Did you know your mother or father?" My eyes seeing her flash pain. 

 

"Mummy was very special, they stole her from a long time ago. They are not my brothers, tho we were raised together. They were supposed to be the super soldiers fathers. Five of each of them, males only." Whispering to me. 

 

My body shaking in anger at the thought. Caesar has told me about them there are 15 of them. The damage that would have done to her, to have 75 children. I am not even sure how it would be possible for her to do so. Knowing they would have some sick plan to make sure they got them all. I know i will have heirs with her and their birthing will not be easy on her. I am not a small man, i am 6 ft 11 inches, a solid wall of muscle. She is over a foot smaller than me. Her height i would normally have refused straight away. Right now i am seeing many bonuses to her height, in the area of love making. Tho i am a little worried of damaging her inside when i fill her. 

 

"Can you age?" My one worry getting out.

 

"Yes, if this thing is removed i can age. I would have a ninteeth birthday. I have never had one. I have been frozen at this for years. Lanius i know how to fix Caesar." Leaning closer as she whispers to me. 

 

"You do? Truly? Please tell me you do not joke wife!" My heart beating insanly.

 

"I do. I tried to ask Vulpes how far things have gotten here. Are we very far along for you to be here?" Her eyebrows furrowing making her look so adorable to me.

 

"No. I got here faster than expected. I should not be here for many months, but the tribes were easy to tame. I got bored out there so i came here. Out you have bumps showing the water is cold, i refuse to have you sick." Getting up holding a towel for her.

 

Getting up lifting her arms, wrapping the towel tight, lifting her with one arm out of the bath. Earning myself more giggling, finding myself laughing with her. Drying her down pulling the dress onto her. Stepping back looking at her. 

 

"Is your size normal from when you were born?" My eyes taking in the materiel pooling round her feet.

 

"The average was around 5 ft 6, tho many were smaller or taller. I know i am short. They were very unhappy i did not get bigger. But i am the perfect size for me, i can get through air ducts others can not." Her voice sure. 

 

My mind now seeing her crawling through the things, agreeing for her she is the prefect size. My head turning sensing another the tent flaps tugging.

 

"Lanius it is Lucius. Open these Lord Caesar wishes to speak with your wife." His voice warm and soft.


	5. Lecturing Caesar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First's Pov...

I am completely confused by him. He seems in truth funny smart and kind. Not what i was expecting from the Beast of the Legion. As he washed and dried me he was so gentle, that is puzzling me. How a man so big and giant looking can be so tender and gentle. Were as Vulpes a good 10 inches smaller than him tho soft in touch, is deeply aggressive and rough. A piece of material being placed over my head. Looking round i see him with that mask back on. 

 

"It is a must. I can not blind all them for seeing you. This way they do not see you and i do not have to blind anyone." His voice filled with laughter. 

 

I know my eyes are like saucers at his words. Opening the ties, Looking back at me. Taking a step my foot landing on the dress, my body going forward. His strong arms catching me. 

 

"Lucius he will have to wait. She will kill herself in this dress. We need it trimmed first." His deep voice warm tho sounding worried. 

 

Lucius walking in past, going to a table picking up scissors. 

 

"On the table." His voice so soothing to me, confusing me from what i seen earlier. 

 

Lanius setting me on the table. My eyes rolling now at being carried about. Lucius kneeing before me cutting the material to my feet. Working quickly on the dress, getting up smiling. 

 

"Perfect now you can walk free from the danger, of death from your dress." His eyes dancing warmly, finding myself giggling at his joke. 

 

"Lanius he wants to see her alone. You shall be reunited tomorrow. I will keep an eye on Vulpes to make sure he behaves for you." His voice warm. 

 

"You better! Or i swear by Mars he will need a new Fox!" His voice like ice. 

 

His footsteps storming from the tent, biting on my lip. 

 

"Forgive me for earlier. Caesar has been trying to find these two a wife for what feels like a life time. I would never harm you. I was rather put out that he did not even consider me for you, but so is life. We needed to play them shall we say. Now come and speak with Caesar, he is very excited at meeting in private with you at last." His hand out for me.

 

Taking his hand jumping down beside him, leading me from the tent and up to the top tent. Going in i see the table laid out with fruit, my nostrils picking up coffee. My mouth watering hoping it is my stuff. Taking the seat offered to me. 

 

"What is with the material over her face?" Caesar's sounding confused. 

 

"Lanius said it is so no one can see me, and he does not have to blind everyone." Whispering to him.

 

Unsure if i shall be struck for it. 

 

"By Mars! Insane the pair of them are nuts. Remove it my dear, i dare him to try in this tent. It is true he does not blind everyone, would be impossible for his slaves to work if they were blind. He has blinded a few in the past, he never did tell me why. I might have exaggerated the stories around it all. I so wish now i had not. I checked all your belongings, this is your coffee. I have taken your chocolate. It is not banned, just rarer than you are." His smile making him look boyish. 

 

Finding myself laughing at the look on him. His energy so relaxing that i find myself at ease around him. As he launches in to the reasoning behind my current predicament. His attitude of sorry but this is what is happening, showing his lack of understanding of people. Telling him all about my life. Without my logical side my mouth telling him all about vault 34 and his machine. His eyes dancing warmly his smile wide, thanking me for telling him. Sending Lucius to get men ready with all they will need to get it. 

 

"You will be back in a week, you will fix it for me. Once i am healed, we shall try for that thing inside you. Strange people call us the monsters, yet so many of the Enclave hide in the Ncr now. The biggest monsters are them, in truth." His voice thoughtful.

 

"Do not have to tell me i know first hand. Plus i seen them in action so many times, in DC do you know they went round gathering up innocent people. Testing their dna, all that failed they burned in containers." My voice sickened. 

 

"Fuck i feel sick. These idiots here think they are safe with them!!" His head shaking. 

 

"People are lemmings in truth, when in mass. A person is the most intelligent creature. But in mass they all follow each other like lemmings. Even if it is off a cliff's edge." My head nodding. 

 

Lucius laughing deeply and freely with the rest of the guard, from the seat he has taken again beside me. 

 

"She sounds just like you." His eyes wet with tears. 

 

"That is because i am right, now you see another educated mind sees it the same at last. I have no children, do you know that." His voice soft.

 

"Can you not have?" Unable to stop myself.

 

"I did years back have a woman who was expecting. She was a beautiful wild little creature. So smart spoke 14 languages, what a fighter. She went missing on me. Taken i know for a fact. I did not touch another for the longest time. When i did it seemed Mars was angry and took away my gift to father." I can hear a pain in his voice. 

 

"No Mars was not angry. You were silly and caught something. I am surprised any of this chaotic land can father or birth anything. It is as if you all forgot sexual health. Tho the Brotherhood test for it all, so did the Enclave. One contaminated person can spread it so easily. Sexually transmitted illnesses and diseases are no laughing matter. They can cause death in extreme cases. Many are easy to treat and deal with but because they are not caught or tested. The ending...... well some can cause cancer or other things to bring death." Shouting in my own mind to shut up.

 

"I have never found books on these. I shall have to have teams find me medical books for these things. That is worrying. Well my dear it is time for you to go and spend time with Vulpes." His smile warm.


	6. Her dad is who?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesars real reason for his actions and interest in the First ......

Fixing the material back over her head and face, getting to her feet. Her stomach filling with worry. Biding farewell to him, one of the guard taking her from the tent. 

 

"You are frightened to admit it to her?" Lucius's voice annoyed. 

 

"I can not prove she is mine. I know for fact she is my beloveds daughter, this scar i got trying to stop the Enclave monsters taking her. She does talk and think so like me, her eyes do remind me of my fathers, and my mother a little i suppose. She is here and safe. Lanius knows who she might be, his eyes nearly came out f his head when i told him. He has promised me he will protect her. I shall have to speak with Vulpes alone also. Tho if he damages her i will skin him, never mind Lanius's threats. I can not openly show her to much favour. The rest of the females will stir if i do. To think if she is mine, the chaos she carved. She is a child a father could be very very proud of." His eyes dancing with joy. 

 

"Two husbands to make sure you get as many heirs as possible." Laughing softly. 

 

"Yes, my blood line will run the Legion for as long as possible. With their combined skills, all of them will be wonderful. Even daughters from them will be breathtaking." His voice thoughtful.


	7. Tell me all woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes Pov....

My tent flap opening looking round to see her standing with a guard, material over her face. Rolling my eyes, tho liking it. No one seeing her but us, showing all she is very special and above the degenerates here. Moving forward taking her hand leading her to the table. The guard leaving us.

 

"Are you hungry?" My desire fighting me. 

 

"Lord Caesar had me visit and gave me some food." Her erotic voice, making me growl. 

 

My mind shocked at my lack of control i seem to have with her. I felt it start when she was brought from the pen in the upper Fort, to his tent. When she first spoke, my body burned i became rigid hearing her. When that thing had her stripped, i wanted to carry her to Caesar's bed. To hide her from all but me. 

 

"Did Lanius say much." Lifting the material off her head.

 

"He was not happy with your biting of me." Whispering back to me.

 

"Irony there. I am not the one blinded a recruit who was in awe at my scars. He has to be insane making us share you. I should tell you what i will expect from you. You will cook of course, clean. Sewing i have a young girl is a wonder at sewing, at present she is making you clothing for our tent. I rightly have no idea, of what i do and do not want you to do. My last wife was a life time ago and a waste of space. I know do what makes you happy. You like cooking and cleaning so do it. If you want to do other things do, if not we shall have the slaves do. They are here for that purpose. Our love making will be something called sub/dom. I will be the dominator of course, i am the man. You will do everything i say. I will not be to rough, no burning or things. I can be very aggressive, but you earlier showed me you enjoyed that. So far all signs are we will have the most perfect sex life. I shall have to teach you how to use your mouth on me. That is fine with me, this way you will do it perfectly to my liking. We shall try out so much. Unfortunately tomorrow i have to leave for a meeting and will be away for a week more of less. I know for a fact you will be with Lanius for it. My first wife did grant me a son, he is in training back in flagstaff. So i know for a fact i can have heirs. Him so far no luck. I am praying to Mars that will mean all heirs will be mine, and will be treating them all as so. So strip down and lay on the bed. I will be back in two minutes, i forgot something." Leaving the tent and her. 

 

Making my way to the stores, grabbing a bottle of oil. My arm being grabbed looking round seeing Lanius.

 

"What?" My voice snapping.

 

"We need to talk privately. The old man told me something after you took off." His hand pulling on me. 

 

Going with him into an empty tent. 

 

"You have heard about his beloved that went missing." His deep voice echoing inside his mask.

 

"Of course i have." Rolling my eyes.

 

"He thinks that is his daughter. He can not be sure. Vulpes look at her properly without your hard on blinding you. He wants as many heirs as possible. As you know he will not pick between us who will get the throne. I know my title means me, but we both know that is not the case." His voice whispering to me. 

 

"Makes sense i suppose." Remembering him saying he wanted me to have heirs first feeling victory surge through me again.

 

"Fine i will look as you ask. But it does not change the fact she is my wife, we will have sex and lots of it. Now if you will excuse me Lanius, i am going to make her cry and scream with pleasure from me. While i stake my claim inside her for hours. Do not send your men to early, i plan on fucking her until we are both exhausted." Pulling my arm free. 

 

My ears hearing his angry grumbling, laughing haply leaving him behind. My mind pulling her face to mind, she does look like him. Today has just got even better, Caesars daughter on my bed and mine to enjoy my way. My mind trying to imagine how tight she will be inside. Reaching the tent moving the flap, finding her under the fur eyes closed. Locking the flaps, stripping myself down climbing onto the bed. Rolling her onto her back, lifting the fur drinking her naked body in. Moving myself between her legs, pulling her down the bed towards me. My hands holding up her ass, locking my mouth on her. My tongue going in, her voice gasping waking up feeling me licking her inside. Letting her body come back on to the bed. Moving two fingers in hard, her eyes like saucers. 

 

"I was going to rub you from head to toe, lick kiss bit and suck. You were asleep, so i decided to wake you up. Since you are tired this will be fast and hard, after we have an hours sleep, i will take you again and again and again. I have 17 hours to give you a weeks full of sex and me. Your cunt really does love my aggression. I had a whore i used to use, when i was so with her she would whimper, so off putting. Tho she did get nice an tight, you enjoy me and are naturally tight."Leaning next to her.

 

"Your cunt was made to be mine, you and I, both know it. Just like you were made to be mine, that's it good girl fuck them hard. You will feel so good on my dick when you cum, fucking it good and hard, so tight it will be chocking in joy inside you. I can promise you Lanius will never give you such pleasure. Back were they where, i want you vice tight. I might bruise your thighs but i will kiss them better after. Sweet Mars, i am so close already your cunt is to good." My hips snapping me in fully.

 

Her eyes widening, seeing that flash of pain i love to see. Tho her eyes showing it becoming pleasure to her. Snapping myself roughly and hard, her cunt so tight, that even tho i prepared her it burns. My body shaking with the pleasure of her inside. Her voice giving deep hard "Ah's." with every snap i make. Leaning my body down tight on hers, savaging her mouth again. My body spiralling so fast to release. Her voice moaning more and harder into my mouth, growling in pleasure with her enjoying me. Letting my baser side out, my mind blanking out as i do. Coming back to me as the roar of pleasure leaves my chest like never before. My hands holding me up, looking down her neck bloody mouth bloody. Her body shaking hard and deeply below me. Leaning on to my elbows as my body relaxes the endorphin's taking me over. Running my tongue on her neck and mouth groaning in pleasure as i do. Her body shuddering harder as i do.   
Moving out of her hearing a massive crack, the mattress and bed dipping. My laughter taking me over, i have broken our bed. Her beautiful voice giggling hoarsely. Lifting her up taking her place, laying her on me. 

 

"Well for your first time was it all you had hoped?" My voice strangely soft. 

 

"I have never thought about it. You were very vocal." Whispering to me. 

 

"Was i. Forgive me, you begging for more and harder i let out a side of me, that has only got out once before. The female who got it did not giggle as you do. You my delectable wife, are the first to have the real me, and to enjoy it. You did enjoy didn't you? Tell me what i said." Enjoying her comfortable weight. 

 

"Yes tho it was painful it was very enjoyable. Is it supposed to be so? My body gave and you growled demanding i scream you name to let all know, who was pleasuring me. You told me, you were thinking of gutting Lanius so he could not have me. You had tears the first time you emptied into me, and thanked Venus for her daughter as your bride." Whispering softly. 

 

"First time? Tell me all woman." My mind in shock. 

 

The last time, was four years back. A girl in a bar, i have seen again of recent, tho she does not seem to recognise me. I had been in my first meeting with Sal was beyond tipsy. She was came on to me in the bar, invited me to her room. We got into the room, stripped down fell onto the bed. i Had her on her knees taking her hard, she was not as tight as i wanted. She made the mistake of telling me to fuck her like a real man would. The next i remember she was face down on the bed my hand on her neck. My cum all over her back, she was whimpering, i had laughed at her getting dressed. I threw a coin at her. Telling her never to bait a Legion man. Left her alone. My wife's questions earlier have sparked my intrigued and strange feeling that female has a role. Becoming aware she is staring at me. 

 

"What my Venus?" My voice the real me. 

 

"You have not heard a word i said and you asked me to explain." Rolling her eyes. 

 

"Forgive me." Kissing her softly."Tell me again, I promise i will listen."

 

"Well your eyes went black. You said fine wife but you better not cry. Six times you took me. You finished off the time we were doing as i came you came. You had tears for some reason and you said that to Venus. Then you kissed me all over and decided you wanted my bum. Your groans of pleasure, telling me it was as divine, you were not as aggressive, until near the end then you lost all control, that time you thanked Mars. Then you decided on my breasts, after cleaning yourself and me. You bit my breasts first saying i needed your personal mark of ownership. You then fucked them hard and came on my neck. Grumbling you had missed my mouth. So decided that was no good and decided to teach me how to use my mouth, until you were fully hard, you stopped me. Then took over and gagged me over and over, ramming it in hard and emptying down my throat telling me to swallow and not choke, that time you decided you were in Elysium and i was your reward. You then used my hand again, lastly my down there again. That time you had my legs spread wide, kept asking if i hurt, then snapping harder asking was it sore yet. Bit me when i came telling me i did not ask for permission. Threw me on my stomach and pulling my hips up, driving very fast and hard. Telling me you were going to make sure, i remembered my real husband and not the fake Lanius. Slapped and nipped on my clitoris very hard, until i came you pulled back and growled. Yes you squirt, i always wanted one of you fabled creatures. Threw me on my back and came again." Her voice i can hear hurts when speaking. 

 

"So much for our sleep. I need to tend to your wounds. I have the stuff here to do so, but i am so enjoying laying here with you in my arms. Do you know last night i watched you in the pen. I knew you had to be something special to be in that pen. It is reserved for very high value people we shall say, since he had you in it. Normally i would say degenerates. Lanius will be angry you are marked, and i could not care less." My voice sleepy. 

 

My eyes closing against themselves falling asleep, waking to feel a coldness on my body. Looking round to see her checking the tent in her dress, dancing strangely. 

 

"My wife what are you doing?" Sitting up.

 

"Pee, i need to pee. Vulpes you need a toilet in here." Moving from foot to foot. 

 

Getting off the bed dressing, handing her the material for her face. Opening the tent leading her to the stalls. Relaxing waiting for her to come out. My eyes seeing a recruit staring at me eyebrow raised. 

 

"What?" My voice cold. 

 

"You are injured." His voice relaxed. 

 

"I am what? Where?" Feeling surprised. 

 

"Your neck Lord Vulpes, and arms." His voice whispering. 

 

"Wake Siri, have her brought to my tent. If she complains tell her i have sent for her, she should move faster." My head going back on the wood. 

 

His feet retreating, the door opening beside me. Grabbing her hand pulling her back to our tent. 

 

"Something you want to tell me?" Doing my best to sound stern with her.

 

Her eyes showing her confusion, biting her lip as she furrows her brows thinking.

 

"I have lots i want to tell and ask you, about the war." Her voice happy with her answer.

 

"I am talking about my neck and arms." Trying not to laugh. 

 

"You told me to." Her arms crossing her chest.

 

"Did i say make me bleed?" Raising my eyebrow.

 

"You said, really you are the great brotherhood warrior. You are weak do it properly, now!" Nodding her head at me. 

 

My lips breaking into a smile, that does sound so like me. 

 

"Is it just my arms and neck?" My voice softening. 

 

"Your back and ass also, you demanded to see if i had blood on my nails. All your doing, every time i did as you asked, you muttered in your native tongue groaning deeply." Her skin shading deeply. 

 

"What did i say?" Moving in front of her. 

 

Pulling her close leaning my head down, hearing the others coming. Her voice causing me to grow as she whispers in my ear. 

 

"One day i will tell you what i said. But not yet." My mind shocked. 

 

I had told her to mark me as she had marked my soul. To make me hers and show the world i belonged to her, and she owned me. I am speaking to her, in the voice i let very few hear Caesar is one of the few. I know i am reacting inside, letting out part of me i keep locked up and her enjoying me so. Are sending me fast in the direction of gutting Lanius, kidnapping her and running to a hidden place with no one, on top of a mountain if i have to. 

Sitting at the table. Having Siri working on us both finding myself winking at her, as she tries to sit still for Siri. Her skin shading a smile in her eyes, as i blow a kiss at her. My ears hearing a deep laugh, looking round surprised i had not noticed him. Caesar laughing deeply coming into the room. Taking a seat looking at us both. Siri moving his eyes landing on her neck, raising his eyebrow at me. Pointing to my own neck his voice laughing again. Waiting as Siri leaves us, the guards blocking the tent flaps. 

 

"I was going to wait to speak with you. I had no plans on speaking with you. But i have lay in my tent for hours unable to sleep, my mind churning over so much. Yours mothers name was Dulcis, it is a word used for beloved. She was my beloved. I told you earlier how she was taken, i have a scar on my stomach and side i almost died to save her. The Enclave arrived in heavy force, out of no where. In blinding flashes of light, they took her. I knew the second i seen you, you were her child. I do not know if you are my child, tho you do look like my father and a tiny bit like my mother. You sound and think like me. Because you were not raised by me, i can not openly show favouritism to you. In hidden ways you will have it, and every thing you could ever want. To think my daughter coming home and saving me." His eyes misting with tears. 

 

The look shocking me. Him of all men to show emotion such as this. Over a female, looking at her i see her eyes confused looking at his eyes. Understanding now his story to me of how he felt about her mother. Knowing i would do the same to save her. 

 

"First off pardon my french. But if this is not the most fucked few days ever. I come here to see what is happening. I have such intel on this war you both would kill for. So far i have not had the chance to tell anyone anything other than the machine. I got lost landed in a camp got collared and cuffed dumped in a pen, thank fully no were near your pet cannibal. Spend the night in it freezing. Are you aware how cold it gets in the desert at night? A normal person would get hypothermia for sure. What point is it to kidnap people for slaves and leave them to die? Then i get brought into your tent, you marry me to two men. One with a reputation out there as the most evil twisted sadist creature, that rapes every one and loves to blind people. The other hated and feared just as much. Nipton Searchlight and the Ranger station just the tip of the reasons as to why, and we have a broken bed. Now you arrive telling me you are my daddy. Tho i have to admit knowing my mummy loved you when i was made is nicer than thinking, i was forced on her." Her lips pursing a little. 

 

"We shall have to give slaves blankets to stay warm then. My pet what? What intel are you speaking of? In truth they are wonderful soldiers and commanders, my best. I could not be prouder of them, but both are so damn awkward a very special female was needed for them. You are very special." His voice warm and soft tho i can his eye dancing with intrigue.

 

"Cannibal. Aurelius of where ever it is. Please do not tell me you do not know. You know now." Muttering the last seeing his eyes flash rage." Lots of intel Six the chip who all they can pick to win, Zion , the Divide, Big mt, Serra Madre it has gold bars, the second battle the Ncr counter moves to your plan. They will find the bomb to kills Kimbal and your sniper, my advice go with the gun re programmed it will blow him out of the sky before he touches down. Van graffs a trap, Gomorrah weapons destroyed, because the receptionist was helped by the Ncr. They will use that to get a weak link, the weak link is Cachino the guy is ripping off his bosses. Can be black mailed, oh they have a guy making snuff movies if its not to much to ask can you kill him. So much... Silus getting caught, Curtis in danger Maria in danger from Sal's guys......" Her voice trailing off thinking. 

 

Both of us staring at each other wide eyed. My mind screaming in joy, an inside line on the war. Every move we can counter to. 

 

"We need to know it all. You can not go tomorrow with out knowing what that trap is. Mars must be very pleased with our work. Pen and paper lets get as much as we can that is vital. Who is this Six?" Speaking in my tribal tongue to me. 

 

"A courier i meet a few years back, a right goer and whore. I think raping her would not even tighten her back down. She does not seem to recognise me, i did teach her a lesson one night, after she baited me." Smirking at him. 

 

"A lesson?" His eyes dancing.

 

"Was about four years back. I had a meeting with Sal ended up close to drunk, she hit on me, i thought why not. She told me to fuck her like a real man, i think she was used to destroying men. I let that other side out to play, left her whimpering on the bed my cum over her back, threw a coin at her." My smile wide. 

 

"Oh, do not think any woman can handle you fully." Laughing softly. 

 

"There you would be very wrong. The sleeping one next to me, one minute." Getting up picking her up. 

 

Pulling her dress off, and the fur over her, the bed cracking a little more. 

 

"We do need a new bed, i broke it. Earlier i let that side out blacked out, remember nothing. Got the marks during it, we made love three times, i also used her mouth teaching her how to do it properly her breasts and her hand. My mind came back down the last time to find myself roaring out in pleasure, like i have never done. She was shaking below me, i moved the bed gave with a serious crack. I laughed and she giggled, truly she giggled and snuggled into my chest. No tears no whimpering no i hurt, she said it was a little sore but so good. She was able to handle me fully. Now explain to me why are you forcing me to share her?" My lip snarling. 

 

"My first reasoning, was for you both to learn to work together. When i am gone you need to work as a team. You will take the throne, he will be you neck you need to be able to work together. My next was heirs my blood line running it all, if you should die and he takes the throne it is still my line. Now it is to make sure she is extra safe. Lanius's men will guard her always you know that, i can not have the praetorian on her. She enjoys you and will come to love you deeply Vulpes, but he is kinder than you and you know it. He will nurture her and teach her how to love. So she can love you." His eye honest with me. 

 

"Fine but of all people him." My eyes rolling.

 

"Learn to deal with it Vulpes! Make sure you get all intel from her before you leave in the am, so we can counter accordingly." His voice hardening leaving the tent. 

 

My blood boiling. He has told me before the throne is mine, and i need to sort my problem with Lanius. Would be easier if he would just die. So far no luck. Stripping myself down turning off the lamps, climbing in to the bed. Rolling towards her, pulling her tight, closing my eyes drifting off.


	8. Heading to Lanius.

Waking to feel his arm being poked, looking round raising his eyebrow. 

 

"We leave in an hour and a half." His right hand whispering. 

 

Nodding to him stretching slowly, enjoying her body heat next to his. Kissing her shoulder her voice giving a sleepy moan. 

 

"I wish my wife but we must get up. You need to eat and get ready to go to Lanius, and i need to get information of you about the Van graffs and any thing you think i need to know right now." His voice warm. 

 

"Really do i not get a sleep in anymore?" Her voice grumpy. 

 

Laughing getting off the broken bed, looking round at her stretching. Wanting nothing more than to climb back in and on top of her again. Turning his back, reciting emperors names trying to find some control. Pulling on a tunic, leaving the tent ordering food and a bath readied for her, going to the wash room. Washing in ice cold water to kill his desire, looking down as he dried groaning at its failure. Dressing quickly reach the tent finding her in the bath. 

 

"Forgive me but i need release, this will not go away. All of my normal tricks have failed." His words muttered. 

 

"Hand, mouth, what?" Her eyes soft. 

 

"Mouth it will destroy me fast. On your knees. I will get you an extra special gift to make up for you being perfect." Groaning watching her moving. 

 

Lifting his tunic sliding himself in to her mouth, groaning deeply. His hands moving to her hair snapping his hips hard and fast moving himself in and out. Groaning deeply in his native tongue to her, hitting her throat with every snap. His release coming charging towards him, feeling it crashing down. Growling out deeply emptying straight down her throat. Moving back a little, her mouth tightening making sure he was empty. His eyes rolling back as she did. 

 

"Sweet Venus you learn fast." Moving back out sitting on a chair fixing himself.

 

His body shaking deeply, riding the waves of the release. Looking over seeing her washing away, looking as tho nothing had just happened. His mind still processing how she was so accepting of him. Determined to make sure when she was with him, he would spoil her. Win her, and more room in her heart than Lanius. Getting up, going to a wardrobe digging out the profligate clothing. Asking her to tell him what he needed to know. Taking in everything she said, adjusting his plans around the information. Smiling haply with the intel. Helping her out of the bath, drying her off. 

 

"I really should have washed you, but we have such a rush this am. In a week i will show you me as a husband properly i promise. I will have men watch this Courier. I will give you paper you can write every thing down. I doubt very much she will go our way. Yes it is a she loves to drink and take jet, to sleep around and treat men very derogatory. With this we can still take it all. Now dress and food, his guards will be here in ten minutes at the most. I know him to well, if he hurts you in any way, you will tell me." Letting her go. 

 

Watching her picking up her dress pulling it on, his eyes seeing threads. Checking it as she sat, knowing why it had been cut. Rolling his eyes at their stupidity. Leaving her as she ate, ordering the bed fixed and re-enforced for them. Coming back to find Lanius men waiting for her, rolling his eyes. Going in packing her a little sack with things. Fixing the material in place with clips so it stayed in place. Lifting it up kissing her softly. His stomach sinking watching her leaving the guards taking the bag from her. 

Walking through the camp out the back gate taking in the, the place. Seeing crosses all along the road. The rocks cutting into her feet, sure she should have told them she had no sandals. Worrying Lanius might roar, but knowing she could tell him it was his fault. The guard seeing her flinching, stopping them. 

 

"Sit. Do not tell me the savages on the Fort did not give you shoes." His eyes blazing.

 

"Lord Lanius bathed me and dressed me and did not give me sandals." Her head nodding. 

 

"Maybe not but he did send things for you incase the Fox did not think." Opening the bag. 

 

Sitting down the man leaning down in front of her. Lifting out the cloth cleaning her feet, putting bandages on, then soft shoes. 

 

"I know not sandals, but you are Lord Lanius wife. You will have comfort and the best of every thing. You are very blessed he is one of Mars greatest warriors, and we both seen along with the rest of his guard, when he speaks of you. He is very taken with you, and will treat you better than the Fox ever will." His belief and loyalty to Lanius screaming through to her.

 

Getting back up closing the bag over, taking her hand helping her up. Walking along talking away to her, telling her all about Lanius. His belief and vision for the Legion. Reaching the Legates camp. Watching the men and slaves dropping their eyes as she passed them.


	9. A week with the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lanius Pov.

My smile wide, the tent flap opening. Seeing her standing there looking at me. 

 

"Come in my beautiful wife. This is your tent as well. I had my seamstresses working over time making clothing for you. I have my men out finding real underwear for you, and washing items perfume oils every thing i could find out you might want. I have been thinking of a name for you. My name for you i am sure he will pick his own. Anancites, as in diamond not steel. Because you are as rare as one and as beautiful as one. To me. I have a beautiful oil i am sure you will like the smell of it. I am having water heated, and i have things to treat any wound he gave you. Come closer woman, do not tell me you have your eyes closed again on me." My voice so soft. 

 

Walking towards me holding on to a little pack, taking it from her setting it down, taking her head dress off. My eyes taking in the wound on her neck, breathing deeply knowing this will not be the last she will carry from him. Slipping the dress off her body, stepping back my eyes drinking her in. Catching the blood on chest. Lifting her right breast seeing another mark. 

 

"Fucking man you would think he was being starved. I am sure he walked away with not a scratch as ever." My voice seething.

 

Her head shaking, raising my eyebrow. 

 

"He has one on his neck marks on his arms back and ass. He told me to, so i did. He really seemed to enjoy getting them, he also broke the bed." Whispering to me. 

 

"You both broke the bed from your love making. Did you hurt after? Did he leave you in tears?" My worry taking over me. 

 

"No i giggled when the bed cracked, as he laughed. It was a bit sore but i did enjoy it." Her eyes showing worry over my reaction. 

 

Feeling relief wash over me. If she enjoyed Vulpes i am home free. Smiling warmly lifting her head up kissing her lips softly. 

 

"My Lord, the slaves have the water for your wife's bath." My head guard calling in to me. 

 

Moving from her side, picking up a fur. Wrapping it round her.

 

"Behind the curtain with our bed, i can not let them see you." Patting her ass. 

 

Watching her walking round the curtain, the bed squeaking as she takes a seat. Lifting my helmet pulling it on. 

 

"Let them in!" Calling out to the men. 

 

My head guard leading them filling the bath for her. Lifting the water scenter adding it, the guard waiting to be dismissed. 

 

"Anancites have you eaten?" Looking towards the bed.

 

"Yes i was feed before we left." Her sweet voice making me smile. 

 

"Do not disturb us again before lunch. Did Lord Caesar give any message?" Looking towards him.

 

"That she knows. To take extra care, she has things to get written up." His voice as eager as ever. 

 

Nodding my head watching him leaving the tent. 

 

"Come we shall share it." Stripping myself down. 

 

Climbing into the water, my eyes on her seeing her eyes widening skin shading again. Dropping the fur my hand out helping her into the water. Bringing her down onto my body.   
Running my hands on her skin, her voice giving a soft moan. 

 

"You have no idea how i wanted a woman to react to me as you do. Your eyes do not even seem to notice my scars." Feeling myself pulsing deeply with each soft moan. 

 

"I seen them but they are only part of you not all of you. Your touch is so confusing to me, you are so gentle and sensual when you touch me." Her voice moaning softly. 

 

"What did you expect of me? Tell me why you are so surprised i am so? What lies have you been told about me?" Her head resting on my shoulder as i wash her.

 

Listening as she tells me all about how she knows about me, and here. My mind running riot digesting it all. 

 

"I have never raped anyone. I have been giving offerings from tribes, i have always ensured the female has enjoyed it. I can not have something screaming crying or frozen in terror. A woman crying is a most disturbing sound to me. I did kill my chief that is true and my scars come from that also. Yes i did blind one on purpose, he was from my tribe and was glaring at me, muttering he would finish what the others had tried. I promised Caesar i would not kill so i blinded him. There were a few others, but they were tribal's." Unhappy with these lies she had seen about me. 

 

Her body wiggling a little burning me up, snapping my mind from the anger i was feeling. 

 

"Lanius the water is cooling." My name sounding so perfect on her lips. 

 

Lifting her up in my arms getting up with her, that beautiful giggling making me smile. Stepping out carrying her to our bed, laying her down my hard on screaming in pain as i look down at her. Climbing on to the bed at the bottom of it. Making my way slowly up to that beautiful skin, her eyes shinning watching me. Tongue running on those beautiful lips. My mouth landing on her left leg, spending an two hours covering every bit of her beautiful skin in kisses nipping it every so often. Her voice giving the most beautiful squeaks of enjoyment. Rolling her back over her body shaking at little, eyes screaming to me for release. Lowering my hand lining myself up, my hard on so sore now i am close to my threshold. Pushing it gently on her opening, nodding to me at my unasked question.   
Moving myself in slowly a deep growl almost like a howl escaping my lips. Her soft tight damp warmth stretching accepting me inside. Keeping my pace slow, fighting myself on wanting to drive in hard. My body shaking as i come to rest fully inside her, surprised she can hold all of me. My eyes looking into hers i can see she is on her own wave of enjoyment. Kissing her lips softly her lips trying to match me. 

 

"I will not move until you are ready, sweet Mars you are the most perfect creature inside and out." Lifting my lips from hers. 

 

"I am pleased for that. You are considerably bigger than Vulpes. You would hurt me badly." Her voice softly moaning. 

 

"You are considerably smaller and tighter than any i have ever had before. Any virgins given to me before. I did not touch i refused they were children. There was one many years back i was younger then less disciplined, so driven by my lust then. I would advice you never tell Vulpes i am bigger than him, he might take it badly. Oh yes you are like silk on me." Moving myself slowly. 

 

Her head going back voice moaning deeply with every stroke of me. Pulling her tight rolling on to my back sitting us both up. My name moaning on her lips, as i set a perfect pace. Kissing her neck and breasts as she leans back in my arms her body crashing on a wave. My own breath catching as she tightens so hard inside, waiting for it to wash over her. Staring again, becoming lost to every thing and one. My mind and body in heaven, with her wrapped round me, laying on my back bringing her mouth with mine. My hands moving her hips hard and fast on me, my stomach tightening as i spiral to release. My head going back body going rigid as i snap her roughly emptying myself inside her. Growling out her name, my body shaking violently holding her tight on me. Panting deeply my mind floating with a pleasure so perfect. Her body shuddering a little. 

 

"Are you cold my Ana?" My breath still panting. 

 

"No Lanius. Your tent and you are very warm." Her head resting on my shoulder. 

 

"Did i hurt you?" Knowing i did not but wanting her to say no. 

 

"No, you were amazing and perfect. Such a difference, i feel strange. Nice but strange." Her voice telling me she is confused. 

 

"Vulpes is not knowing for being gentle, loving sensual or any of the things i am. You will experience differences, do not worry or over think it just enjoy being spoiled and doubled pleasured and adored. I hate to say it Ana but food will be arriving soon." My fingers running on her back. 

 

"Must we move? I have shaking legs again." Her words making me smile. 

 

"We need at least the fur over you, but we can stay in bed if you wish. I have no problem at all with us staying in it for the week. I would rather we did, it is our wedding celebration. A week in bed is normal with the tribe i came from." My smile wide, thinking of the week in bed so.

 

"I will have to leave the bed for the toilet, do you have one in here? Vulpes does not have one in his tent." Her voice unhappy.

 

"Not in here. But you see that flap over there, that is the toilet. Do you think every time i need it i am going to pull that damn mask on. Please woman, that would make me very grumpy. The Fox needs to get one in his tent for you. I would not expect him to think of things like i do." My voice i can hear derogatory about him. 

 

Her head and arms moving under her head resting it on her arms looking at me, with that adorable look again. 

 

"What is the deal with you two? Why do you hate each other so much?" Her eyes locked on mine.

 

"He is nothing but a snake with a talented tongue. An Ncr savage is more refined and personable than him. Look at your beautiful skin, it was decreed by Caesar no brand will mark you, after i spoke with him. Yet he has damaged your skin with his teeth and base lust. That thing Cook-Cook has more reserve than him." My venom etched in each word. 

 

Her voice humphing at me. Shouting at myself knowing i can not speak so. She is married to us both. But i can not help it, she has no idea what he is really like. He is brutal callous and evil when he feels like it. I have witnessed his cruelty and callousness. A tribe we were bringing to heel, had invited me and my guard to a wedding. Joy of my role i do get to see theses things. Vulpes and his men appeared, the groom insulted him. In revenge he got the bride drunk and took her in front of the man. Granted it was not rape, but i know she hurt from him and his nails leaving line of cuts on her skin. With every line of damage he groaned yes that's it get tighter whore. I dread to think what my beautiful Ana will suffer after she births and is more stretched. I know i will kill him because of it. 

My hand leaning to the side pulling the fur over us, her head moving again. The food being brought in, moving off the bed bringing the tray to our bed. Feeding her as she giggles at me. 

The week passing with us in bed making love for hours, only stopping for food bath sleep and her writing and the odd meeting. 

In the bath with her hating that she is leaving me in two hours. My heart is heavy, i know for a fact i am in love with her. I was sure when we first made love i would be full and sated for the rest of the day. I was beyond wrong as soon as i had filled her i could feel my need and want for her take over me. I know i will be driven to distraction without her for the next week. Tho i will be visiting the Fort, while his back is turned stealing her. 

My hands holding her hips tightly as i drive in lost, the water splashing over the bath and on to the floor. I must satisfy this need again, before she leaves me. Her back arched back lips reaching mine as i kiss her will driving widely into her. Her body tightening on me, snapping myself my control slipping her sweet voice screaming my name as i do. I feel the pulse getting stronger inside that vice tightness. Roaring out slamming her down hard on me my mind blanking as i fill her up again. My arms bear hugging her tightly as i ride out the waves. Her slight body shaking in my arms.


	10. Taking care of Daddies head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First's Pov.. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Filia...Daughter.   
> ** Lux... Light.

Dressing in the new dress and underwear, fixing the new material made for me on. Looking round at him, his eyes showing he is beyond unhappy with me leaving. My guards outside waiting for me with my bag of things he has given me. 

 

"A week and i will be back." Whispering softly to him.

 

"I know my heart but it is wrong. You should not be parted from me at all in any way. For the last seven days i have ranted roared and let you experience and see me as the commander and man i am. We have had some very angry sex, when they have pissed me off. Yet you accept and enjoy me no matter what." His deep voice grumbling to me. 

 

Taking his hand, lifting the veil kissing his lips softly. His deep voice giving that bear growl again, that for the past seven days has melted me inside. His massive hands fixing the veil back in place, taking a deep breath leaving the tent. 

My mind trying to catch up with it all. Lanius for the past week has mostly been tender. His angry sex as he calls it, was him calling me to his desk. Picking an argument with me, over anything he could think of. From saving Tandi to being in the Brotherhood, to making him be in love. His best one was accusing me of infecting him, to make a weakness in him. I of course defended myself, it all lead to him picking me up slamming himself in from behind and losing all control. My breasts are covered in bruises from his hands groping them so hard as he took me. After the first time i did burn badly inside, he had his men find a way to cool me down. Then spent hours spoiling me and pleasuring me. Every day someone would appear with another gift he had sent them to find. Our tent now is over flowing with so much. 

My mind wondering what Vulpes will have done or not done. He has not shown himself as the most caring man, passionate and aggressive yes. But loving gentle and sensual or caring, no.   
Reaching the Fort being lead to Caesar's tent, i am still trying to deal with him being my father. Going in to see his smile wide, getting off his throne coming towards me his arms wide. My body being pulled into a hug, hugging him back just going with it now. His arms letting me go. 

 

"Tell me my Filia* how was Lanius? Did he behave? Does he need a visit?" His eyebrow raising.

 

"He was very kind gentle loving and caring...." I can feel my face burning.

 

"Ah you sealed a lot then. I am pleased to see you like each other. We have the part, i have coffee brewing for you. I also got you as many tools as i can think you might require. The men also discovered the vault had a store of food, including chocolate and other goodies, i was hoping you could help me understand them." His eyes dancing. 

 

My smile warm and naturally creasing my eyes. 

 

"Take that thing off, not in my tent. No one will be in except Vulpes once he is done with his insanity in your new tent. Do not ask Filia i haven't the damnedest idea what he is at. Same as Lanius and his men hunting for Mars knows what." Rolling his eyes. 

 

Looking at my guards seeing them smiling a head nodding to me. Lifting my veil off setting it on the table, heading into his private quarters setting to work. A cup of coffee sitting on the small table beside me. His voice warmly talking away to me, asking all about the past seven days. His questions i know very personal, but he is my dad so i tell him. His head shaking every so often at my answers. Putting the last screw in place. Getting to my feet, checking through every thing.

 

"Lie down lets get this sorted, i am still dealing with what you told me. It is weird as hell, but i do not fancy losing you so fast." Muttering as i speak to him. 

 

"That's something i suppose." His voice warm with me. 

 

Laying down on the bed, my hands shaking feeling someone close behind me. A hand going over mine. 

 

"Relax, he will survive i am here with you." Vulpes soft smooth voice causing a shudder in me. 

 

Entering the programme clicking on start watching as it starts to work. My body being turned round. 

 

"How long will this take?" His eyes carrying something i did not see the last time.

 

"About an hour to an hour and a half. He will probably sleep through until tomorrow, while his body will recover." Trying to work out what it is. 

 

"Veil." His hand out. 

 

The veil being given to him, his hands fitting it on me. Taking my hand leading me from the private chambers. 

 

"You heard her. He will sleep once it is done until tomorrow. Once that happens we will have him back in perfect health, to lead us for many years to come. I am taking my Lux** to our tent." His voice commanding and cold. 

 

Leading me from the tent and down to a completely different tent were his had been. 

 

"We required bigger, i knew Lanius would send you guards. So the first entrance like your fathers, tho ours has beds and things for them." Opening up the flaps. 

 

Looking over my shoulder is see my head guards eyebrow raise, and him suppressing a laugh. My eyes taking in wooden bunk beds for them, a table seats and a fire for heat. The guards following us as we go into the main tent. 

 

"The material is heaver than the rest, to keep in heat and cold out. Also to minimise sound carrying. Over there is our bath with a toilet and a basin for hand washing mirror and stove to heat water. No need for slaves trailing muck and dust in, when we want to bath. Or for you to have to wait. There we have a little kitchen still in progress, there is for work or entertaining. My pride and joy so far here." Pulling back gold hanging material. 

 

My eyes going wide taking in a new bed hanging material beautiful sheets, furs and cushions. Behind it wardrobes tall mirror and a table with boxes all with bows. The bed littered with more gifts. Looking round at him my eyebrow raised. 

 

"My wife only the best. Took some work. Slaves have worked 24/7 for a week to get it to this state. Go look while speak with the guards, dinner will be here soon. Then you can open every thing and check it to see if it is your liking." His eyes screaming that strange look. 

 

Letting my hand go walking away heading straight to the kitchen, to see what is allowed here. Checking the weird attempt at a fridge and freezer. Every shelf filled with items. The cupboards the same. Getting distracted checking it all.


	11. Vulpes doing romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes Pov...

"Any message from Lanius?" My voice trying to be civil. 

 

They are her guards i need them on side to protect her. 

 

"No Lord Vulpes. He has sent the bag with her. I have no idea what is in it. Other than the book is filled he said. Thank you for the beds. Nothing personal but we hate sharing with others and being to far from the Lady." His voice soft. 

 

"Do not mention it. I would rather you are closer. I refuse to risk some over zealous fuckwit, trying to get near her, if i am at a meeting." My smile a real one. 

 

Giving me the bag, the men leaving going to their posts and part of the tent. Looking round tent my eyes finding her in the kitchen muttering in english to herself at what she has. 

 

"Really no fucking flour. Why no yeast i know there are bags of it out there. How am i suppose to make fucking bread? Bugger damn and fuck." Biting my tongue to stop my laughter at her ranting away. 

 

Opening the bag emptying it on the table. Recruit shoes, washing oil, a shaving knife, the book, cheap underwear, two more materials in head dresses for her. In the ugliest colours and materials. Rolling my eyes at what he has sent, he really is so thick. I have gotten her real razors many of them, very expensive underwear from a designer shop that was sealed in metal. Proper shoes used for exercise in dancing and things, along with real leather sandals a shop had. 

I have gotten material from mill i had found years back. It had so much, Caesar was over joyed with the amount i had brought in. The hangings in our tent, her dresses gown for covering over after the bath and head dresses all are made from it. 

I have had every slave work over time on it, the stories are out his daughter is home. That she is mine and Lanius wife, most of the slaves and females are hoping him having a daughter she will soften him and his ways. They have no hope there, her mothers love did not soften him. He forced his own child into marrying two men she has never known. Tho i am beyond grateful he has. 

This week alone with out her has given me time to think, and deal. I woke the day after in my hotel room, reaching for her. She is in my mind permanently, i had these designs and plans for years incase i found a wife i liked. I left the orders for it to be done before i left. At night i lie in my bed needing her next to me, i have not had more than three hours sleep every night without her. I did go the Gomorrah, to get rid of a hard on that would not go away. Every girl Sal brought to me even a rare virgin, i refused they sickened me in sight and smell. I have given up fighting it, i am insane about her. She enjoyed me and the pain, the thought of something whimpering turns me now. 

 

"Food, Lord Vulpes." A deep voice bringing me back. 

 

Looking round seeing her pulling her head dress on muttering again. 

 

"Let them in." Trying to bury my laugh. 

 

The food being laid out for us the slave leaveing, taking me seat next to her. Enjoying the food and having her back, spending my time gazing at her in between bites of food. 

 

"Did you see much of Lanius camp?" Setting my fork down. 

 

"No. Other than arriving and leaving i seen nothing of it. I did not leave his tent." Taking a bite of food.

 

"In other words he kept you in bed all week. But you are worried about telling me, because Lanius has said some nasty things about me again. It is taking me a lot to come to terms with this but i am not going to hold anything against you. This is not your doing. You can not help how you look, act or think, you are Caesar's daughter a man both of us admire very deeply. It is expected we would both find his daughter of great attraction. Tho my attraction started before finding out you were his, and you being stripped naked in his tent." Unable to stop myself. 

 

Her eyes rolling at me and creasing with a smile. Waiting for her to finish her food sshing her to the massive couch. Carrying over every gift i have gotten for her. Sitting beside her giving her one after another. Watching her eyes and face intently as she opens them. Her eyes shinning with every one she opens. The excitement coming off her in waves. Her beautiful voice "Ohhing and Ahhing." at what i have gotten her. Finding myself getting kiss after kiss, as she thanks me for each present. Enjoying the experience more than i could ever have imagined.


	12. Six has arrived.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a little time jump to try and stop this one going for 80 odd chapters like the first one does. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First's pov....

Over the past year and half my life has changed in so many ways. My insane weird touched in the head husbands, are constantly trying to out do each other. 

Seven months back i gave birth to my first child, my father forever visiting his grandson. My husbands arguing over who is daddy. My father insisting he was named Julius. Much to my eye rolling.

Today he has me sitting in his private chambers, at his instance. My body feeling heavy with the weight of my unborn child. Bored out of my mind wondering why he has me here. Tho i have heard whispers Six was seen coming our way, hunting her chip. Stelious my head guard has been gathering me intel. 

After a meeting held with his high ranking, my father instructed Vulpes to get someone close to her. After much debating and arguing with his most trusted Gabban was given the job, much to his grumbling. I have peaked at his reports that she seems to be a very different woman now, since her fateful meeting with a gun. Drug drink and sex free, refusing to touch any of them. She also has a dislike for the Ncr taxes and plans. My gut is niggling me, i do not trust her or this seemly perfect attitude she has. 

 

So far she has answered every radio signal, and dealt with them all in a way. Well Very Good Karma. Not really a person that will bend our way in truth. Steli over heard two men talking about Vulpes knowing her in the past, and what he did. My gut is screaming she is out for revenge and part of her remembers deep inside that night. He left her with her neck bruised thighs and lower area bruised, he even left a scar on her back from a knife. I would not blame her if she wanted blood, I know i would want pay back. 

 

Tho the Vulpes she knew is not the same one i am married to. Lanius had me worrying over how he would be after my son was born. He has not injured me more than on our first night, he still tells me how my cunt is perfect for him. He really sucks at feelings and compliments. Tho from the pair of them i have many scars. Thankfully being as i am expecting again, they are both very tender. Lanius when i am with him carrying me constantly. Vulpes giving me body rubs and talking to my unborn child. 

 

I have to admit which ever one of them is responsible, we make beautiful children. Julius has a mop of golden blonde hair and bright sea blue eyes, the cutest little button nose.   
My ears picking up excited chatter. Looking round seeing Lanius coming in to sit next to me, his helmet off. Vulpes standing next to my fathers throne, all the guard coming to attention. She is here. My eyes staying on the tent entrance watching and waiting.


	13. You have monsters here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six better known now as Libby Pov...

Standing at the entrance to the tent, my nerves trying to take over me. Looking to my left Veronica smiling softly, giving me the you can do this look. Opening the tent flap going in. A voice next to me causing me to almost jump out of my skin. 

 

"Ave true to, Caesar." Looking at him, his smile soft. 

 

Not what i was expecting. They smile. Monsters that smile, and look nothing monster like. Smiling back at him nodding, walking forward. My eyes taking in every detail, many of them wearing sunglasses. Shrugging to myself at the weird randomness of the sunglasses. Looking to my right i see Benny on his knees. My eyes moving coming to rest on a man sitting on a throne. His body giving off the strangest most desirable energy to me. Shouting at myself, to focus on getting my chip. Taking a few more steps forward stopping in front of him. His eyes warm soft tho dancing with chaos and darkness, he has feed so well. His lips moving speaking to me, my brain not taking in one word lost gazing at him. His head tilting smiling warmly. I can feel my skin burning deeply right now. 

 

"Forgive me i have not slept the best. Bad dreams of dirt landing on my face and body." Muttering to him. 

 

"To be expected. You experienced a very traumatic experience. I was saying Benny's fate is now in your hands, if you wish to remind him so." His voice melting me inside. 

 

Nodding to him, turning round walking over to Benny. My lip snarling blood boiling looking down at him. His mouth opening a soft laugh coming from behind Caesar. Turning round i see him laughing silently. 

 

"Filia you needed to be quite for me. Come out here, I know you are dying to meet her." His smile warm and filled with pride. 

 

Watching behind him i see the material moving, a female appearing her eyes warm and screaming with life. A deep voice grumbling behind her, a veil appearing. Her energy changing to annoyance at the veil, biting my lip to stop myself laughing. 

 

"Courier what is you name?" Caesar's voice causing my internal fight to get stronger. 

 

"I rightly have no idea thanks to him. I am using Libby now. Easy to remember, my memory is shocking now." My voice betraying my anger. 

 

"Libby this is my daughter Filia. Well to me, she has a few name round here. The rank and file call her Juno. They are sure she is the goddess herself here to help us. Many years ago her mother was taken from me while carrying her. She experienced some of the worst treatment through this. Technology and science abused to the extreme, she should be 30. Instead she is frozen at 18 and has been for nearly a thousand years. I know very confusing, but all true. I know you have a Brotherhood scribe travels with you. She knows who my daughter is, and who this came to be." His eyes showing pain flashing in them. 

 

Her smaller figure moving from behind his throne. Moving to his right, the man who gave me the Mark taking her hand kissing her cheek softly. Shock taking me over seeing such tenderness from the man who was so cold, on the Strip. Her skin shading a little, from his kiss. Coming towards me, my eyes seeing her dress hiding a bump. Reaching my side smiling at me. Her hand taking mine, closing her eyes humming a little. Letting my hand go looking down at him.

 

"You can fight him in the pit, shove him on a cross. Or believe his lies and free him, tho you will die if you. He will leave you to die. House's time is over, he should died 200 years ago. That thing in the Anti- chamber underneath the hotel is not a man or human being. It is just ego refusing to allow fate's hand to work freely. I know you found Yes man. Independence, but at what cost? They will not protect the Mojave and the people you have been helping. They will help the tribes of the Strip and nothing more. The Ncr, do you know what they hide? Have you ever heard of the Enclave? I am sure as a child you did, you descend from a highly prized and well known line. That caused them chaos. I know i fought beside two of your distant relatives." Her eyes screaming the truth at me. "Me personally i would shove the fucker on a cross, so i could tease him mercilessly for the longest time. But i have discovered i am very like my father." Giggling warmly. 

 

"You make valid points. But you have monsters here. Your Beast and Monster are hated the stories about them." Unable to stop myself. 

 

"My beast, is called Lanius and on the field no greater commander can be found. At home he is very loving and kind. I would know he is my husband, so is the Monster as you call Vulpes. Not a man to cross. Like all they are complicated and confusing, but the lies about them both have been exaggerated or flat out lies. Neither has ever raped any woman, Lanius did blind someone but that was a personal score. The other baited him into it. Bring Veronica in please, bind his eyes." Her voice becoming authoritative. 

 

Looking round i see material going over Benny's eyes and his ears being covered. The material behind me rustling Veronica's feet coming in. Juno taking her veil off, her eyes locking on V energy changing. My head snapping hearing V gasping. 

 

"Holy hell the First Sentinel!! They have kidnapped the First??!!" Her voice high pitched eyes popping out of her head. 

 

"Please Scribe if i did not want to be here i would not be. I have slaughtered thousands of Enclave raiders and more over my two hundred years of freedom. We saved Tandi and i later heard how the whore's right had was the Enclave officer in-charge for ripping my family apart. I knew my father was from here, a dirt crawler as they named him. Their shock that a dirt crawler created the perfect child. His name was never listed. The dirt crawler as they call him, sits on that throne and is one of greatest men and minds this world has ever come across. Funny smart deep in his way, I have had the greatest debates with him on every subject under the sun." Her voice like ice with V tho full of pride. 

 

Looking over her shoulder, i see Caesar grinning widely at her words about him. Looking back i see her hand reaching her stomach. 

 

"You need to sit Juno. You are far on." My natural mother getting out. 

 

"Braxton hicks. Fake labour pain, i have one already i know my body. But...." 

 

Her body being swooped up my eyes going wide, looking up at a massive hulking figure. His face showing worry, Vulpes standing with a chair. Her warm voice laughing shaking her head.

 

"Scary truly aren't they?" Her words teasing me. 

 

V laughing deeply beside me. My own shock turning to laughter watching the two men fussing over her as she rolls her eyes, looking at her father for help. Shaking silently laughing i can see he is fighting his laughter and unable to speak. Digesting the scene and them being nothing like the stories. V smiling warmly, walking over to her side answering her wave. A stool being set down for her. The pair talking intensely with each other. 

 

"Here is the chip. It is up to you what way you move forward. All i can ask is you give us a chance to show you we mean only the best for the people here. Unlike House and Yes man we will protect all of the Mojave. I will ask you to do things you might doubt, but believe me my reasons behind them at true and good. My daughters first son almost killed her, and would have out there. Here because we have so many different tribes, our midwife was able to counter the problem before it had the chance to mean her death. No we do not use technology i am sure you understand why. Technology and mans ignorance caused this chaos we live in." His words convincing me, and driving me insane. 

 

I really wish he would stop speaking to me, he is driving me insane right now. Taking the chip leaving the tent.


	14. Benny's fate.

"She has a twin. That is who you meet. Her memory is badly scrambled thanks to him. I seen New Reno and a Ncr ranger that likes drink and beats her. She is disgusted with her. They have not spoken in years. She is the polar opposite of her sister." Juno looking at her father. 

 

"Interesting. Your friend understands all we say." Raising his eyebrow.

 

"Of course she does she is brotherhood. That means educated." Her voice proud. 

 

"Still so brotherhood." Lanius grumbling. 

 

"To be expected she was with them over 200 years. Can we trust her?" Caesars eyes looking at the two women. 

 

"She does not like House, we talked lots on the way here. But well we have a few that have become friends, that have.... they hate you. One is Craig Boone, former Ncr Recon. Wife and unborn child sold to you. He killed her from the snipers nest over the Cove. Then there is Arcade, there something about him is wrong." Veronica answering him.

 

"Gannon, mummy and daddy Enclave. Saved as a child, now with the followers. Another group that does not learn." Juno's voice snide. 

 

"He was Enclave? That's what it is, he crawls my skin. Head so far up his own ass. Like the old stuck up things in the Brotherhood that think they are special." Veronica looking at her. 

 

"I know the ones you mean. I do miss annoying them. Do not worry so a shake up is on the way to them. Their power will be pulled from them. The council will be nothing but figureheads no power at all." Her eyes dancing with joy. 

 

"That i can not wait to see." Veronica's eyes screaming excitement. 

 

The ground rumbling under their feet. Caesar raising his eyebrow, nodding to one of the guards to double check. Another bringing them all coffee. Relaxing back Caesar enjoying listening to his daughter taking about her past for once. The tent flaps opening Libby appearing, scowling at her top having new burn marks on it. Coming to stop in front of him, his eyes running up over her. Smiling at her burying his urge to carry her to his bed. 

 

"All done. I am going to go with Juno's idea. Shove him on a cross, so i keep my revenge going as long as possible." Her eyes dancing with fire. 

 

"As you wish. We need to talk about House, but i have decided tonight you shall be my guest for dinner. Do not worry so, your companion is welcome, my daughter will be here. I am determined to be at the birth of this one. My guards will of course make sure you are both very safe." His voice warm and soft. 

 

Taking a deep breath, feeling a mixture of excitement and disappointment others would be there. " I would be very honoured my Lord Caesar." 

 

One of the guards coming forward guiding her and Veronica from the tent.


	15. You know my daughter best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caesars Pov..
> 
>  
> 
> I have had to stop myself going off to much exploring everyone's personality. To focus on the main person The First. Not easy being as i am a random person. xoxo

"Vulpes and Lucius stay with me please the rest of you go. Filia go rest, if they get stronger get your guard here fast. Shove that fucker on a cross." Trying to cover my emotions. 

 

Everyone leaving us, looking round at the two seeing their worry. 

 

"Vulpes you know my daughter better than any. Even tho Lanius is about, you are closer with her." Stumbling with my words.

 

"Yes i do my lord. She and i are very alike. We spend hours talking, many of my plans come from her. The woman is a genius, like her father." His smile warm. 

 

"How do you think she would take if i was to find someone?" My hands moving as i speak. 

 

"Libby. I seen it on you and her, there is a mutual attraction there. I would advice you get to know her. Just because she is pretty does not mean she will be a good match. She has fire for sure, is determined. Just need to see how intelligent she is. She will bore you fast, if you can not talk with her. As for My Lux she will be happy her father is happy. You two are close to inseparable now. If you were not her father i would be beyond worried and suspicious." Smirking at me. 

 

"She is a perfect balance of her mother and me. Lucius have we???" Looking at him.

 

"Yes we have the result my Lord. He is Vulpes's. His eyes were a give away." His voice pleased. 

 

"Told you he was my son. I doubt he can heir anything. This one will be mine also." His voice sure.

 

"He can heir. I checked you both without your knowledge. He had a slave expecting a couple of years back. She died early during the pregnancy. So this one could very easily be his. I have told you one to many times, sort out this fucking problem once and for all!" My voice hardening. 

 

"Be easier if he would just fall off the dam." Muttering back to me in his native tongue. 

 

"Get fucking out of here now before i lash you to a fucking cross! You are lucky my fucking daughter cares for you! But that will not stop me for long!" My voice roaring round my tent. 

 

Rolling his eyes at me, giving me that cocky look he has, smirking leaving the tent. My body shaking with anger at him. 

 

"Not the best move. Lanius was the one to take her from the tent. Steli has admitted every time Vulpes back is turned he has been pouncing." Lucius muttering to me. 

 

Jumping off my seat and out of the tent, Lucius running next to me. My ears hearing him roaring from his tent. My feet pounding the ground running to the tent. Finding my Filia, sitting on the bed with the fur round her. Vulpes shaking from head to toe, his ripper at Lanius stomach. 

 

"How fucking dare you! I knew you could not be trusted! Lux dress now, get Julius!" His voice screaming his hatred at Lanius. 

 

The guard running into the tent looking round. 

 

"Pack my wife son and i some thin......." 

 

A blinding light flashing in the room. Figures in leather jackets surrounding the bed. Vulpes spinning on the spot, all of us pulling out weapons. A loud bang and light blinding me my ears echoing. Unable to see or focus, sure i can distantly hear screaming. my legs hitting the ground groping around. My mind slowly coming into focus, the ringing in my ears dying down. Looking round i see the bed empty, Vulpes ripping the tent apart guards running out shouting. My stomach sinking a roar of pain ripping out in a scream. Lanius grabbing his tunic running from the tent. 

Feet running in and out of the tent. Becoming aware of a figure next to me looking round seeing Libby on my right Veronica on my left. 

 

"They have stolen my Filia again." My words whispering from me. 

 

"Julius is gone also my Lord." Steli muttering softly.


	16. The hunt of the decade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one covering the time jump.

Using the book left for them Caesar holding his two commanders in line long enough to claim New Rome. 

Libby taking a seat at his side. Her presence helping him to cope and organise the hunt for his daughter. 

 

Lanius and Vulpes working together at last ripping apart Mojave, and further hunting down every lead they could find. 

 

With Veronica's input aliening with the Brotherhood in their hunt for her. The rest of the escapees found. Discovering one of them had gone missing, that they had been close. He was presumed dead. Knowing he was how they had found her. 

The years passing in failure after failure, Vulpes and Lanius going to the Brotherhoods new leading force in the west . Determined to spear head the hunt for her from there. Caesar unable to stop either of them, knowing if he could have done the same for her mother he would have.


	17. We are confusing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First's Pov.....

Waking up on my hard bed sitting up, looking round to see a blue jumpsuit three numbers in shining gold of hope. The figure sneaking around. Moving quietly rapping at the window. The figure freezing looking round at me. Waving at him his head tilting deep green eyes staring intently at me. Pointing at the door, getting on my knees at the bottom of the door.

 

"Nate? You are Nate?" speaking through the gap at the bottom.

 

"Yes i am Nate. How do you know me?" His voice i can tell surprised.

 

"Long story hunny. Have you seen my sons? One would be about five or six, not sure what year it is. The other four or five. One with a mop of golden blonde hair the other dark brown with golden highlights. Who did you build with?" My excitement taking me over. 

 

"Not yet, but i only arrived in this place. Found an open hatch. Build what with who? It is 2287 December 18th." His voice confused.

 

"What? Where are we? Who is with you?" Feeling thrown. 

 

I seen 3rd gens they took me. I know or knew i was in institute hands. Seeing him i thought Commonwealth. I know Commonwealth but not the main base. 

 

"We are confusing each other here. We are underneath the old toy factory. I have Ben waiting for me up top. I need to get this door open and see if your boys are here. This place emptied in a hurry and recently. Hopefully they are here same as you." His voice trying to reassure me.

 

Getting up watching him moving away, sitting back down on the bed. My stomach filling with worry and dread wondering who the hell Ben is. The door hissing and popping open. Jumping off the bed, running for the door my side hurting grabbing it, my head going light hitting the ground.


	18. Back in Brotherhood hands.

Running down the corridor seeing Ben holding her in his arms. 

 

"Do you know who we have found? Arthur will be beside himself. This is the First Sentinel. The Legion and Brotherhood have been ripping apart the country looking for her. Did she mention kids?" His voice warm and excitied.

 

"Yes, she was asking if i seen her sons. This place is massive they could be any where." His voice low. 

 

"We radio, get help in, get her healed and find them." Walking along the corridor to the suits. 

 

Nate pulling out his radio, setting it on the table taking her. Ben picking up the radio.

 

"Eagle this is Gladius come in." His voice commanding. 

 

"Yes Danse. How can i help you this time." Arthur's tired voice replying.

 

"We require teams in to check the place Knight Long and i found. It had a prisoner, last seen by you in 2279. The place is a rabbit warren of rooms, there is a possibility their sons are here also." His voice proud. 

 

"No way you found her. Coordinates for fucks sake." His voice high pitch replying. 

 

Checking the map on Nate's pip boy giving coordinates. Telling him to send medical help. The pair relaxing finding an office with a massive comfortable chair. Laying her down in it, putting coats over her to keep her warm. Nate pulling out a deck of cards the pair playing their fifth hand, hearing foot steps. Ben moving to see Arthur appearing his smile wide. Walking over to her, moving the coat. 

 

"Still un-aged. We shall deal with that. We have what is needed now. She is a hot as ever, i hate them two even more right now." Winking at the others. 

 

Picking her up carrying her from the base up through the hatch. Onto his personal bird. Keeping her tight to him, through the journey. Reaching the ship Carrying her to sick bay, laying her down smiling widely at Cade. 

 

"Give me three hours. You better let the west know she has been found." His voice knowing.

 

"I will soon enough." Smirking back at him.


	19. Arthur makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's Pov..

Making my way to my room going in looking round it. Picking up all the empty bottles, throwing them in a bag. Picking up laundry dropping it in the basket, stripping down my bed. Putting the new sheets on. Picking up the bag carrying it to the recycling sorting through it all. Heading back up stopping by Phil Tegan. 

 

"Phil we have the ultimate in Vip here. Still unchanged need clothing and things for her. I shall also need a spare cot in my room." Whispering to him.

 

"Are you insane. I know that look. She is married, you are dating." His voice whispering back.

 

"We are both with people neither of us ever wanted. I know she liked me. I am not kidnapping her, i will of course tell she is here. When i feel like it. Until then i will be helping her recover in my room. If something happens well i am not stopping it in any way, i will be encouraging it." My smile wide. 

 

His eyes rolling at me. Turning my back leaving him, humming haply to myself. My Heather back in my life, her warm smile beautiful eyes soft hands. For years i have dreamed of finding her, bringing her home for me. When i was told about the Legion and her father marrying her to the two monsters, my heart ripped into pieces. That she was missing part of me hoped they would be dead when i would find her. They are alive but very far away. The west's air ships are in DC at present, after bringing across members for our war here. I have at least four maybe five months with her alone. Stopping by Quinlan's office then Kells telling them both to blanket all communications. That we have rescued her but we need to make sure the Enclave do not find out, so it must be kept quite. 

 

Grabbing myself a coffee from the stocks taken from the faculty they were in. Enjoying the taste as ever. Checking on everything sipping from the thermal mug i had sent for me from it all. Checking my watch seeing three hours have passed, smiling warmly at the squires trainer. Leaving him making my way back to the bay. Going in to see her still sleeping. 

 

"We got it, and the new tracker they planted. She had an lung infection. All taken care of. She will wake soon, all damage and marks gone. Have you a room for her?" His voice so soothing to me. 

 

"Yes." Putting my cup in my pocket.

 

Swooping her up carrying her to my room, laying her on my bed. Lifting the bay blanket off her. My body burning, a groan breaking free seeing her naked. Grabbing my blanket pulling it over the top of her. Pulling my cup free setting it on the table, pulling off my coat. Going to my bathroom closing the door.  
Opening my suit, turning the shower on. Getting under the ice cold water, her image screaming in my hand. Turning the hot water on, lifting the body wash lathering it on my body. My hand running on my hard on, my back on the wall. Closing my eyes lost to everything but her image on my bed. Groaning deeply letting my mind dream up more. My ears hearing a gasp. Stopping looking round to see Heather holding the blanket, eyes wide staring at me. Her teeth biting her bottom lip.  
Lifting my hand using my middle finger motioning her to me. Shaking her head. 

 

"I am married Arthur." Her voice even more sensual than i remember. 

 

Moving myself off the wall walking to her grabbing her tight. 

 

"I know, and i do not care. You are single in my eyes. Please i have been dreaming of you for years, Heather." Pulling the blanket. 

 

Her hands holding it tightly, eyes unsure. Tho i can see she wants me in them. Moving my hands down, lifting her up pulling the blanket from her hips. Rubbing her over me, her teeth biting her lip harder. 

 

"I can feel you are damp and want me. Yes or no Heather? I swear no one will ever know what happens in my quarters. If you want to leave them, i will protect you from them and keep you with me." Moving her a little lower, letting her feel my desire pushing at her opening. 

 

"Please Arthur, you are confusing me so much." Whispering to me. 

 

"They did not ask? That does not surprise me. They do not love you Heather. I do! I ask because i want you to enjoy me and this. I ask because i am a real man. Would you rather i just bend you over and take you hard with out asking? I can not do that." Moving my lips to her lips." Yes or no Heather?" Running my tongue on her lips. 

 

Her voice giving a shaky moan, the blanket slipping a little. Moving my head to her jaw bone kissing it. Her head going back, keeping up my assault on her jaw neck and lips. Her hips bucking hard causing me to slip in, my name moaning from her lips. "Yes or no?" My own voice moaning. 

 

"Yes. Please. Yes." Her voice softly maoning. 

 

"Drop the blanket arms round my neck." Slowly lowering her onto me.

 

Feeling her stretching to accept me, surprised by how tight she still is. Coming to rest inside, i can feel myself pulsing inside her. Her fingers in my hair, lowering my head to hers kissing as i move myself slowly in and out. Drawing deep moans and groans from us both, my name on her lips so sensual causing my stomach to get tighter. Her walls so alive around me speeding up my movements. Her body inside reacting to deeply, her walls tightening. Speeding up again, her body starting to spasm on me. My body following with hers, refusing to obey my mind screaming 'pull out', exploding deep inside her. My voice roaring out in pleasure her voice crying out my name. Bringing her tighter on me, holding her close sitting on the toilet for support. 

 

"What did we do? I have betrayed my husbands." Her voice worried. 

 

"I have told you already in mine and Brotherhood eyes you are not married. I spoke with the council. We are refusing to recognise the marriages. You had no choice or say. They were forced on you. That is not marriage. Marriage is done in love, because you want to be with the other person. Like if i say to you Heather marry me. It is because i love you and want to be with you." Enjoying her body in my arms. 

 

"But i do care for them. Now i have betrayed them. How will they ever forgive me. Or my sons?" Stressing herself more.

 

"You care for two men who have forced themselves on you numerous times. What did they do to you? How could a father do this to his child? You have betrayed no one! I never want to hear you say or think that again! They are the ones needing forgiveness, and should be begging for it. I have told you already i will never tell anyone if you want to leave me." My temper trying to break free. 

 

Even as a child i could see how innocent and sweet she was in love. Her innocence stole my heart from the first. When she arrived in DC, she sat alone away from the rest. Sarah as ever holding everyone's attention including mine. My eyes had drifted round the room and seen her alone in the corner reading a book, shaking her head at the talk and drinking. My attraction to her started slowly, building every day.  
When Owyn died i went to Sarah, offering comfort. She opened the door, holding a sheet to herself. Giving me the same look, smirked and shut the door in my face before i could say a word. I was confused and lost. My world had fallen apart losing him, and she was acting as tho nothing had happened. Heather found me on the walls hiding crying, she wiped my tears away and held me letting me cry. From that moment i followed her every where, watched her always. Her gifts the day she left me sit in my room here, a baseball a glove and flag. They never leave me, her letter i read every night. 

The woman i am supposed to be dating looks so like her it is disturbing. I vetted over 200 possibles to find her. We do not even talk, we have had one dinner and i refused to talk. Just wanted her to sit and look like Heather and let me dream. 

Her body moving a little, my arms holding her tightly. Looking down i see her eyes closing against my chest. Getting up carrying her to my bed laying her down on it. Pulling the blanket on her.


	20. Truth and bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lanius Pov..

Walking around the office the air stifling me. Looking over at Vulpes reading another report his face showing me it is another failure. My heart ripping a little more. His head lifting looking at me. 

 

"We have torn this part of the country apart and nothing. She is not here. Who says she is even still a captive Lanius? She could be free and hiding from us! Do not give me that look you have been thinking it also. Six years we have been here! I know me in these six years, have come to think a little differently." His words muttering off. 

 

He is right over the past six years i have come to think so un-legion like. I have spent my nights reading the books they have here. I have found so many on ancient peoples. Including the romans. I know for a fact Julius Caesar did not rape any of his wives. They had ceremonies. At nights i have found myself praying to Juno not Mars, begging her for my wife back to give me a chance to show her i love her with every fibre of me. I heard Vulpes a week back praying to her also, asking forgiveness for the pain he has inflicted. We have become real romans, not his Legion. Not that he will be a worry much longer, Veronica messaged us to say he has full blown cancer of the stomach. 

 

"She cares for us both. You know that Vulpes keep faith. If she was free she would find her way back to us. If she is free she may be hunting our children. Do not doubt her so." My voice soft.

 

"If they have allowed them to live. They could be over where she was! She could be dead, they might have killed her because we spoiled her." His voice screaming his fear. 

 

Walking to the table, pulling him up. Embracing him letting him cry out his fear and worry. Four years alone with this lot united in our hunt and grief. No one back in the Legion would believe we are the same men. For months after they went missing, Vulpes tried to kill me. Blaming me for her being stole. He had taken great pleasure is showing me the proof Julius was his. At the time it had crushed me badly. Now he is mine, not matter what the proof shows. He is part of my Ana, and my brothers son.  
His body moving looking up at me with that strange look he has, Ana tried to explain. To me he looks like a young boy, it is his innocent soul he has locked away peeking out. 

 

"Thanks Lanius, have been building for a while. Every night i have nightmares about what they are doing to her. I am having to watch helpless unable to stop them as she screams to me." Taking the seat again. 

 

"I have the same dreams. It is expected. We could not stop them. Caesar cried solidly for months, Libby is all that kept him together and focused." Smiling at him.

 

Nodding his head at me, going back to the paper work. Leaving the office needing some air walking around the court yard. Finding myself in my mediation place. Sitting down pulling my legs into half lotus, relaxing my mind.  
Finding myself in a white room, looking to the right seeing to small beds. Hearing a soft voice looking round seeing a young boy with golden blonde hair hugging another with golden brown hair. 

 

"Mummy will find us again. Stop worrying so much. The nice man told us, he would tell mummy we are here. She will come for us with her friends. Then take us home." Whispering to the other. 

 

"Maybe he lie Julius? Like the bad one lied." My arm being hit.

 

Jolting me out of my mediation and almost giving me a heart attack. Looking up i see a scribe giving me a nervous look. 

 

"Your office. Come before i am caught." Her voice whispering. 

 

Getting up following behind her reaching the office i share with Vulpes. Following her in, closing the door over. 

 

"I will get in serious trouble telling you both. My cousin managed to get a message to me. All communication has been getting watched for months now. Longer in truth. Heather as we know her was found a long time back in the north east. She has been in brotherhood hands. You both know the council do not want her going back with you. You are aware they have refused to list her as married. But i have watched you two going insane for years, i can see you both care. She has a lead on the boys that is why she has not gone home. She is refusing to with out her boys. You both need to get to the Commonwealth. Your big problem. Our Supreme Commander is beyond in love with her. I have something else to tell you. I will only do if you both promise to stay calm and not try to kill anyone." Her eyes showing that warrior soul all their females have. 

 

"You have my word." My stomach filling with dread. 

 

"You have mine also." Vulpes's voice strained. 

 

"Arthur has a son. No mother listed." Her voice whispering. 

 

"She hates us." Vulpes dropping his head. 

 

"No she does not. She is innocent and full of love and acceptance. You know it. She always spoke softly about him. There is no proof it is hers. Could be a whores. Is there a way we can contact her?" Looking at the scribe. 

 

"Yes. It is not on our network. That is the danger. But we have collected pip boys. A guy there Nate got her one. You can mail on them, i can set them to her server so you can talk." Her eyes warm. 

 

"Why have you told us? Do you hate her?" Vulpes looking at her with worry.

 

"No. I worship her. She is amazing. The ultimate in Brotherhood solider. The fact she is a female is beyond kick ass. She showed from the start not matter what your size or sex, a warriors soul could rest in you. Many of the Brotherhood females love her. My grandmother fought at her side. Told me stories as a child, how i dreamed to be like her. Veronica told all what she said. If she did not want to be with you both she would not have been. She has never known love or kindness. I know you two have the worst reputation, but i have seen you both are insane about her. I do not judge love." Her smile quirky. 

 

My own smile warm and natural, looking at Vulpes seeing his the same. 

 

"Ok if you could please. We need to work out how we can get to her." My voice relaxed.

 

Watching her leave taking a seat looking at Vulpes. 

 

"He slept with her and is sleeping with her. My sweet innocent bride. She is so backwards in love and sex. He is using it to have her. To make sure he is not the last of his fucking line. Was he not with someone?" Vulpes eyes blazing.

 

"Over a year ago yes. Obvious now why he broke that off. He got his hands on her. Why have a look a like when he can have the real thing. She is probably expecting again, you do know that. Was not long after Julius she was expecting again. She fell pregnant fast with Julius. I was mediating when she found me, i was in that white room again. This time two boys. One with golden blonde hair other golden brown hair. The young with the brown called the other Julius. They spoke of their mother coming to save them, and a good man telling her. I am sure Juno is answering our prayers Vulpes. Our sons are fine, their mother will find them, we will be reunited. Her name is not on his sons papers. Meaning she is not staying with him. You are probably right. We were told when we got here he was in love with her, and we seen the female he chose. She was almost like her twin. He is living his dream a little. Who are we to judge him? Did you love her when you sealed? I know i was taken but love no. By the end of my week i was beyond in love. You the same after your week without her. Neither of us could stay away from her." Picking up a tin of water.

 

Taking a drink from it, seeing him smirking." You admitted you had stolen her on me also. Still can not believe you held a ripper to me." 

 

Laughing warmly his eyes dancing with trouble. 

 

"You have no idea of the times i stole her on you. The best one was still me sneaking into your tent. Gagging her while you held a meeting." His eyes screaming with pride. 

 

"Horn ball." Laughing deeply.


	21. What is it with you and gaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As i said i am trying to keep this one not getting to long. I am failing i know. So we time jump back to the First. ( Who has more names that i can think of.) 
> 
> Be warned Maxson is soft squishy and fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First's pov.. 
> 
> Yeah she used the we need to talk. The four words that fill every human with dread and worry.

Sitting on the bed, eating pickles and cream. My body this time and last, has been wanting the strangest foods. I am sure it is something to do with Arthur. Looking over at him, holding Jon listening to Nate. 

 

"Ok we know the boys are there. This friend if you can call it that, will keep them safe until and while we breach. We will of course make sure to test them. But i believe they are the boys not replicas. We will hit all the branches at the same time. They will never come calling again. I am going to have to tell you are here soon." Turning my head to look at him. 

 

"Sure you tell Lanius and Vulpes i am here and pregnant. See what the 'fucking roman scum' are like when pissed." Rolling my eyes at him. 

 

"I was pissed off woman. I still do not understand why you are instant on going back to them. Stay with me we have a real marriage, raise our children together. With the other two. I shall list them as mine. Or send the boys back, your father has his heirs. You stay with me. I know you love me you have told me." Giving me that look, and pouting like a 14 year old. 

 

Looking away refusing to look at him. I do care about him and love him. He has driven me to distraction. But i have to honour my marriages and go back to Vulpes and Lanius. After our first time, i refused to speak or look at him for two weeks. He lost his temper calling them for everything, for warping his Heather's mind. Had me visit Cade for counselling. I do understand his reasoning now. They never did ask, and did just take. But i always enjoyed them both, except once with Lanius. He had a roaring fight with Vulpes and i paid for it. I did bleed, he cried for hours after. My guards had heard me screaming in agony, stormed the tent. Trailing him off me, he knocked out five of them. The rest pulled guns on him until he calmed down, while the healer worked on me. But i lost my first child. He has never forgave himself i am sure. Vulpes arrived that night and carried me from his tent back to the Fort. Keeping me away from him for three months. To this day i have no idea why he never told my father. Part of me thinks he was enjoying have one up on Lanius, and blackmail on him. 

 

"They are both years older than her." Nate speaking. 

 

"I know once they are dead she is coming back to me. We will make our marriage official and spend our last years together. I need to take Jon to his check up." His chair scrapping. 

 

Staying on the bed eating my pickles, watching them leaving. My hand going to the jar finding it empty. Grumbling to myself, picking up the pip boy. Loading in Red Menace, a message flashing up. Coming out of the game wondering what Nate wants now. My eyes widening seeing it is not Nate. 

 

"They are watching all communication to the ship. We have a friend got us a pip boy to message you. Are you angry with us? Are they treating you good? Are they making you fight again? Have you named our second child?" 

"The top is from us both. We only have one to message you. My Ana i am going insane missing you. I am even being nice to Vulpes, to get you back. I want to ask you to forgive me for all harm i did you. Know that i love you and will do what ever it takes to show you that. Will you come home when you get our sons back? Lanius." 

"My beauty. Stop worrying so we have been told all. We are guessing much, if what we guess is right neither of us is angry. You have always been so innocent in love and sex. We can not be angry with him, we both admit we would have stolen you from him. Is it just one child? Do you want to stay with him? Do you hate us for how we acted? Do you see our marriage as forced and rape? Can you care for me? Do you remember our first night i spoke in my native tongue and told you i would tell you one day. Today is that day. I had told you to mark me as you had marked my soul. To make me yours and show the world i belonged to you, and you owned me. I know i have never been good at telling or showing you, but i am lost with out you my light. I have even teamed up with him to find you. I pray to Juno you will reply to us. Te amo in aeternum, Vulpes." 

 

My heart beat speeding up reading the message over and over. My ears picking up footsteps getting off the bed waddling to the bathroom. 

 

"My husbands. No i am not angry. Why would i be? I have had counselling and get why you would think i am. But other than.... Well i always enjoyed our love lives. Yes they are treating me like royalty. No i am banned from the field. Arthur is using the Institute as his excuse. I was in one of their outer bases. In the game i remember Allie Fillmore say a notable breach. I thought she spoke of Nate. But the place i was in, the railroad breached. So they emptied the place, left me because i was sick. It was just a chest infection, they healed me here. I had my Nineteenth birthday. I did not get a chance to name him. They took him fast. But Nate found them in the main base. We will rescue them, then them and i will be travelling back to you both." 

 

"Lanius. I hold no ill will to you. You have always been my sweet gentle giant. As i have said i will be coming home as soon as i get them. i promise you. Your Ana." 

 

"My Fox. Are you feeling sick? Being nice to Lanius? Did you bang your head? Two i carry one at present. Another boy. Seems i am altered to carry boys only. They will stay with Arthur. He has asked me to Marry him properly and stay, but i have told him i can not. I am married already. Forgive me for what i have done. It is like i can not stop it no matter how hard i try. I did run away on him, but was expecting and he found me fast. Has me guarded 24/7 now. I do love him in a way that is different from how i love and care for you. He is a softer version of you. Like you if you had never been in the Legion. He did rant a lot sure you both had warped my mind. I know what you said i speak your native tongue. I learned from your ranting and dreams. I am making sure he never meets my father, i think he will punch him. Have you heard much on him? How is all with the Legion? I love you also. Lux" 

 

Clicking send, turning the water top off. Putting my game back on. Flushing the toilet. I know i should not hide it, but i worry Arthur will stop me speaking to them. He has gotten very over protective of me. He is like Lanius and Vulpes rolled into one. Roars a lot super smart, sweet loving kind deeply passionat, but so cold and callous when needed. Opening the door his eyes warm and soft, eyebrow raising. 

 

"What is it with you and gaming?" His warm voice laughing. 

 

"Hey my gaming gave me that insight you love." Sticking my tongue out at him. 

 

"Got me there. Jon has put on another pound. Cade is sure he will be just like his father. How is Edward doing?" Muttering our unborn sons name. 

 

"He is doing fine, kicking up a storm to get out. With you raising him he will not turn out like my father. Tho you need to make sure he has strong loving females around. That was my fathers problem, my grandmother was a cold whore." Raising my eyebrow at him. 

 

"They both will i have promised you already. Would be easier if you stayed. They would have a loving mother and father. I have given you my word i will make sure they understand, and will love you. We will stay in contact always, they will talk with you. Fuck their rule on tech you will take one of the computers back with you. They better agree to you visiting me. We are married Heather, you are my wife. I am going to have to go for years with out you at my side. Like a real man i am willing to because i love you! I will never understand this, but i will never blame or question you for it. I know i owe your heart and soul. No matter what this hold they have over you is." His voice i can hear is hurting. 

 

Hurting me with him. I wish so deeply at times i had never left DC. But i do care for them both more than i can understand. Our son kicking me hard making me grab the table. Arthur getting up laying Jon in his cot, taking hold of me. Helping me to the bed, sitting down. Arthur lifting my legs moving me round on the bed. 

 

"My son is strong. I think he wants you to stay with me also." Smirking at me. 

 

Rolling my eyes at him, looking at the pip boy ignoring him. His beard tickling my cheek as he kisses it. 

 

"Love you baby." His lips moving on my skin. 

 

Stopping myself replying, trying to sulk with him. His voice laughing warmly. 

 

"You love me and can not help it. I am perfect that's all there is to it. I am deeply lovable." Teasing me now. 

 

Trying not to laugh with him. Hearing him clicking on the computer. Checking the pip boy mail. 

 

"Beauty i said stop worrying. Lanius is beaming like a child. Tho demanding to know why i got a longer reply than him. I told him because you an did not just have sex we talked also. He has now declared you will talk more. I have some hard news for you. Your father is very ill. Do you know when you will be back? Will he even let one of the ships bring you to New Rome to see him? He has not got very long. Vulpes." 

 

My stomach sinking. Taking a deep breath. 

 

"Arthur. We need to talk." Trying to control my feeling of sickness.

 

"What? What is wrong? Did something happen?" His tone screaming worry. 

 

"Vulpes and Lanius know they are using a pip boy to message me today is the first i heard from them my father is dying Arthur I want to see him before he dies." My words rushing out. 

 

"Of course they know. Someone was bound to tell them on me. I.... what type of a man would i be to stop you seeing him. I worry he will keep you there. You are five months now. I can have a ship here in 10 hours to take you to him. But i want you back here. I will have them on a ship to here, before you go there. They will wait here, for your return. Do not argue please baby. I do not trust the pair of them. Your father will not stop you coming back. Knowing his grandsons are mine and heirs to this he will let you come back. His ego at having two armies will ensure it. Once Nate is done answering all his bloody radio signals and playing at General we will storm and get the boys. Will take a few months we need to make sure, once we get in. We hijack the main computer and take down the others. Do not reply to them please. I need this leverage to keep you safe and free for a little longer." His voice official and commanding. 

 

My stomach flipping, heating up as he talks becoming more official and commanding. Nodding my head agreeing with him saying nothing. His eyes changing i can see. Moving from my side working on the computer sending mails. Coming back to the bed, taking the pip boy. Turning it off throwing it behind his desk. Climbing on to the bed his eyes dancing. 

 

"Get naked right now woman and get on-top of me. That look of lust in your eyes is to much for me." Pulling his trousers off.

 

Getting off the bed opening taking off my training gear. Exposing my swollen breasts and major bump. His voice growling, looking round seeing biting his lip looking at me. The look sending a spike through me. Taking my time moving over his lap. 

 

"Yes or no Heather?" Asking me as he does every time. 

 

"Yes Arthur." My skin burning. 

 

His hands landing on my hips, guiding me slowly down on top of him. Feeling the pressure of him opening me and moving in slowly. Even tho i have birthed three times, he still feels as big as he did the first time, he entered me. His voice deeply moaning out, my own voice giving my little squeaks of pleasure as he does. My arms going round his neck coming to rest on his lap. His hands moving me slowly my pleasure building deeply and quickly. Our lips locking kissing as we make love, my body being ripped apart with waves of pleasure. Our bodies covered in sweat, Arthur's hands speeding up my hips as his body begins it betrayal and his release rushes towards him. My head going back as the increased friction spins my body over the edge quickly my voice crying out, Arthur's roaring out snapping me hard on him. His arms pulling me onto him, holding me tight as i shake in his arms. 

 

"An hour with out you will feel like a life time. For you i will face it knowing we will have forever, and every life time after this together." His breath on my head.


	22. Maxson and Caesar first time speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag har en ny förmåga. Förhoppningsvis kan jag hjälpa honom att leva längre.* I have a new ability. I am hopping i can help him live longer.  
> ( Just to shake up the normal Latin. I threw in Swedish. It is Vulpes he should speak many languages. Also i have come to believe many of the tribal tongues, would be traceable back to european origins. Be warned google translate will have it make no sense. Like Edward i do speak a few tongues.)

The hours passing Arthur getting the mail they were both on one of the Prydwens sister ships on the way to him, with the scribe responsible. Packing Heather a bag, Helping her on to the other ship once it came in. Kissing her giving her one of the her computers. Checking it for the 16th time. Leaving her, feeling his heart tearing. Relaxing herself down in the room. 

The ship leaving on its weeks journey to New Rome. Her door rapping opening the door to see her old team looking at her, smiling warmly and widely.

 

"He wanted you guarded by the best. We became the special force. Any of these roman fuckers try to keep you we will gut them." Roberts voice sure. 

 

"Bloody Britons and Greeks. They are not the real Legion per say." Her voice giggling. 

 

"We know. But Franco always did say you looked to much like the Julia. So we have decided he is a re born Gaius Julius Caesar, your mother Corenila. We shall hold off on deciding which of them is Octavian. We are sure Graham was Brutus. His wife we will see who has made a move on her. Then we will find Marc before he is a problem to the throne." Spiros speaking softly. 

 

"Is Franco with you?" Trying to get up. 

 

"He is and busy. Sit woman you are expecting, with a very important child. We have kidnapped Peabody's daughter. Wonderful little scribe. Part of our team much to her fathers protests but she will be at your side 24/7. You are big. Were you this big with Jon?" Andrew moving in. 

 

"No. He was 8lb when born. Edward is coming out with a gatling and power armour on." Her voice unhappy. 

 

All of them laughing, making themselves at home with her. Making sure for the next week she was taken care of. Arthur calling her six times a day to talk. Holding Jon up to wave at her. One her last day of travelling, the computer beeping answering it. 

 

"You have stolen her from us for over a year i want to see my wife. Move your fucking ass now Maxson. You do not scare me. If that fucking giant does not frighten me you have no chance." Trying not to laugh hearing Vulpes. 

 

Watching the screen seeing Arthur trying to show them she had answered. Finally feeling sorry for him. 

 

"Vulpes are you planning on speaking with me or showing me your back?" Her voice warm. 

 

Pippa laughing silently next to her. His image moving looking round at the screen. 

 

"My Lux. You are glowing again. Pregnancy suits you so much. Are you ok? Are they treating you ok on that ship? How is the child? They have told me it is your biggest. Are you in pain?" His eyes screaming worry. 

 

"I am fine. He is very active. I am sure his name suits him perfectly." Her eyes soft.

 

"I have heard you are calling him Edward. Your father will be over joyed. When shall you reach him? Will you have this with you? I would like to see and speak with him also." His eyes showing pain. 

 

"I will do. Jag har en ny förmåga. Förhoppningsvis kan jag hjälpa honom att leva längre.*" Her eyes screaming her hope. 

 

"Ja?" His eyes wide smile wider. 

 

Nodding her head to him. His eyes showing relief. 

 

"Juno has blessed us my beauty. Lanius is wanting to see you. Show me this bump." His eyes shinning. 

 

Getting up, Pippa helping her. Moving her jumper up, hearing mummers. 

 

"Are you sure that is one? Is it possible it is more and their machine can not see the others?" Lanius speaking now. 

 

"We have some of my tech here we shall check once in New Rome. Yes scanning machines can miss a baby if it lies behind the other. If not and it is one, he is in power armour." Sitting back down. 

 

Talking with them answering all their questions for over an hour. Her hand going to her mouth yawning a little. The call ending with Arthur ending it ordering them to let her sleep. Moving from the computer to her bed, sleeping in minutes. Sleeping through waking the next day. The ship coming in and docking at Nellis. The Boomers more than happy to have the ship and birds there. Boarding a bird flying to what was Freeside. Getting off the bird Libby and Veronica waiting for her. Hugging her tightly. Taking their time making their way to Caesar's Hotel.

 

Reaching the hotel with her guard carrying her bag and other items. Lucius smiling widely seeing her. 

 

"You are home at last. He is awake and beyond excited to see you. We had to stop him leaving his bed. Pregnant?" His eyebrow raising. 

 

"I will explain all up stairs." Muttering back to him. 

 

Nodding his head helping her on to the lift. Heading up to his suite. Caesar sitting up in his bed. Trying to move faster to get to him. 

 

"Explain the baby or babies. What did i miss? My daughter rescued, coming home. Not staying i can see. Everyone not vital get fucking out now!" His voice weakly roaring out. 

 

Reaching his side, sitting on the chair. 

 

"Dad shut up and stop roaring. Do not give me that look. Now close your eyes. Andrew set up our tech. Meet the other 14 you studied." Her eyes dancing. 

 

Looking at each of them nodding to himself, closing his eyes over. Her hands moving on to him. One on his stomach the other his heart. Muttering softly in a strange tongue. His body burning up then cooling down. Pain receding mind clearing. Her hands moving, body swaying a little. Pippa reaching her side holding her. Franco coming forward lifting her carrying her to the lounger. Andrew and Pippa using the machines on them both. 

 

"The Enclave have fucked up again. Never give your worst enemy so many gifts, and not expect her to save your biggest nightmares." Andrew laughing warmly. 

 

"What?" Caesar looking up confused. 

 

"Your daughter was experimented on again. She just reversed your cancer back to a treatable point. With this tech we are going to save you again. You owe her big time. As for her current bump. His name is Edward and his surname is Maxson." His eyes blazing at him.

 

"Maxson. My grandson is a Maxson?" His eyes wide. 

 

"Which grandson? Lanius was right we have two. That is three Maxson boys now. Jon is with his father in the Commonwealth. Edward and bump two are here." Pippa smiling warmly. 

 

"Three Maxson's. A blood union. Dear Mars. Filia you do not do things by half." Laughing softly." You are calling him after me. Thank you, i never expected you to do so." 

 

"You so suck at being a dad." Her voice giggling.

 

"Do not make me come over there to you Filia. What did they do to my docile child?" Laughing deeply. 

 

"Please i was never docile when it was just you and I." Her voice cheeky. 

 

"I remember. Can i move yet? I want to hug my child." Looking at Andrew. 

 

"Soon. But we need to do this for a full month twice a day to make sure we kill it all." His voice authoritative. 

 

"If you say so." Nodding at him. 

 

Looking round seeing another man setting up a strange metal spike. Getting off the lounger. Pippa helping her to the bed. Laying on the other side of the bed beside him. Opening up the computer. Pushing a button. His eyes on it watching it. The screen changing Vulpes appearing. 

 

"My Lord." His voice excited.

 

"Vulpes. Fuck. Ok. Could have warned me Filia. Is my grandson there?" His eyes showing his excitement. 

 

Vulpes moving, Arthur appearing. Caesar taking him in, seeing the love in his eyes. Cradling his son protectively. 

 

"Vulpes get Lanius and yourself out of the room for a little. I wish to speak with this young man. Everyone not me and my filia get out for a bit. This is private." His voice commanding. 

 

Waiting for all to leave, Arthur nodding to him. 

 

"How many years have you been in love with her?" Caesars voice soft. 

 

"From i was 12. When she left me to come towards you i cried for months. When i heard what you did i wanted your blood. It took the council to pull out every stop to stop me coming for you. We have had over a year of heaven. She is my wife with us. When they both die she will come back to me and we shall grow old together. I do not expect you to understand that." His voice hard and cold. 

 

"No i would not understand. I have a scar going from my right hip to left ribs. I got trying to save her mother from the Enclave when they came for her. When they took my filia i cried for months wanting to die. Wishing i still had my tumour. I could never understand love. I understand you do not get what i did. But i knew they would never force her, and would love her and move it all to protect her. You are right in my eyes you are not married. Her husbands re Lanius and Vulpes. You are an affair. If i could change it all, i would not. If i did i would never have known my wonderful child and had my own heart defrosted again. You would have had no chance with her and you know it. Stop judging me. You knew she was married and made advances on her. You know have a very beautiful son in your arms, and two in her womb." Smirking seeing Arthur's eyes widen. 

 

"Two? We have twins? How the fuck am i going to raise three on my own? Three boys. We have three boys. We need to pick another name. I will have to vet nanny's to help. The council will go insane. I will need a bigger room. Some where more secure. Are you going to force us to be parted from each other for years?" Arthur rambling through his shock. 

 

"I have every right to. You have breached Legion marriages. But my daughters happiness means the world to me. Vulpes was wearing on my last nerve with his crap. She is the only reason i let him live. I have her here for a month then she will come back to you. Have the boys. Please tell me you know where Julius is? Has his brother made it?" His smirk still in place. 

 

"We do and we will rescue them. They are with the Institute the people who used a teleporter to get your daughter and him to start with. They have the boys in their main base. We are storming all their bases. They will never come for her again. My men have scramblers with them and will be setting them up to stop any teleporting." His voice full of pride. 

 

"Thank you. You remove the worry of losing my daughter again from me. Meaning i can enjoy her company. I can see why she has fallen for you, you remind me of me. Before i lost her mother. They arrived the same way that time. Do you require any of my men to help you in this war? What type of an allie and un-official father in law would i be not to offer." His voice warmer. 

 

"There are two branches near your borders. We are at present trying to secure the land around it. Ncr hold it. If you would help i would be very grateful. They are insane and fanatical. Have blown themselves up, and killed many on us." Arthur's eyes rolling.

 

"That trick again. They did the same on us the first time we stormed the dam. We shall help of course, the Boomers have a wonderful bomber plane also. Nellis were your ship is docked. They would love to get some action again. Tell your men there to speak with Mother Pearl. Or use one of these to speak with her. I am sure you can both learn from each other. I still have a few Enclave prisoners here former Enclave. Your men can see what they can get from them also. Along with a few Ncr. We will get you all the help you need here. My right hands you have Lanius and Vulpes. Put them to work on my orders, tell them. Vulpes is a genius with information, Lanius the best field commander ever. Surpasses his predecessor. They will both spot what your and my eyes might miss. Now my beautiful daughter is asleep next to me. Your sons are wearing her out. Something i did not think was possible. We shall talk again later. She shall stay with me for the month. On a personal note. I owe you more than you will ever know. She is every thing to me. My wife has been heard praying to all for her return so she can have her husband she first met back." His eyes soft. 

 

"I would be lying if i said i did it for you. I have hated you for so long. Forcing her to marry them two. My sweet innocent wonderful funny insane Heather. I would have given you all the heirs you wanted and always made sure she was never hurt. She told my doctor here about the night your best field commander killed her first child! Didn't know? What did you expect, to happen? Saving her has always been for me. Now i am stuck with the thing that savaged her in temper. I read their messages to her. He keeps asking forgiveness. There is no point in you or i being angry, she forgave him. Because she knew no better." His lip snarled.


	23. Chip off the old block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caesar's Pov... 
> 
>  
> 
> This one i was unsure of, same as on the ship journey. I have a story in progress already, about him being a re-born Julius. But it flowed from me, i tried to write without it and got a block.(Eyes rolling.) :D

My stomach feeling sick in the pit of it. Looking to my side seeing her snuggled up to a pillow. Arthur ending the call, his eyes blazing with hatred at me. Normally a look i could not care about. But from him it is hitting me hard. He is right i was wrong to do as i did. But i felt nothing for her at the start, i just seen heirs. Now she is my world, i could not imagine my life with out my daughter in it. The years have marked me deeply without her. Moving the computer setting it on the chair. Pulling her head to my chest relaxing holding my child. 

The doors to my room opening, my eyes taking in a man from her group staring at me. 

 

"I have only seen one other man so protective of his child. A child she is the spit of. You do look so like him. Tho older thanks to her saving you over and over. He never made it to your age. My name is Pitiorus Flavious. To that lot i am Franco easier for their tongues. I was stolen from my home and life thousands of years ago. I am the oldest of us. The rest were stolen from pits and work areas. Dna passed. Then she arrived on top of us. A tiny bundle of cuteness. All of us our internal fathers came out. We had to hide it of course, but many nights i would find Andrew as we call him. Holding her when she cried, singing in gallic to her. She would scream louder, i would then sing in latin. She would sleep in minutes. The Britons did hate it. I knew from the first she was special and touched by the gods. The years i watched her suffer, my hatred for our captors reached levels i did not know i had. I seen her blooming and who she was once. A child i had adored to a man i respected more than life." Sitting on the end of my bed.

 

"Did you not notice, father died young, mother a nutty cold heartless whore. Found his first love young. First child he loved before birth, turns out to be a girl. Tho you have no second child your own doing, you adopted another. Who will move heaven and hell to please and defend you. Not Lanius, tho he is good and loyal. Vulpes, is your Octavian. Different marry your daughter to your adopted son. You did not even notice you had adopted him. When she speaks of Vulpes and you it is clear. You save him for yourself also. Your Brutus you got revenge on a standard beyond any other. Tho he will be finished off. I am not going back, i am staying here with a few others. He will die. Now we need to work out, is your now wife Pompia or Cleo. Where is your Marc? Tho you have fucked up everything in a way your cold heart seen as fine. Time to change it, make this a proper Empire and become the real Emperor who's name will grace the lips of many for years and life times to come." His eyes dancing. 

 

Stopping myself calling him insane. Digesting what he has said. My Filia stirring beside me. 

 

"Daddy, your knife is hurting bumps." Her voice sleepy. 

 

Moving my hand pulling it free setting it next to the bed onto of the computer thing. Her voice giving a happy sigh snuggling in tighter. My lips smiling on their own. Looking up at him, seeing his eyes dancing. 

 

"I was thinking of having her call her second son, Octavian. His brother is Julius. Corny i know but i do love the names. So you are telling me my child is a re born Julia. Part of me can go with that, only she could be loved so much. Her mother Cornelia. Do not tell Olivia that she will not take it to well. That her mother is my first and only real love." Whispering to him. 

 

His deep voice laughing warmly. Head turning, Olivia appearing at the door smiling. 

 

"That is a sight i am happy to see. You are truly smiling again. The life is back in your eyes. At last i have my husband back. Lucius is trying to flirt with one of the scribes that came with them." Her voice burning me up. 

 

"By Mars, i would pay to see him flirting. But she is resting and i am enjoying my little bit of normal life away from reading reports and organising them." My eyes seeing her skin shade. "It is a big bed if you want to sit beside me woman." 

 

"I shall wait until later. Franco is it?" Her eyes on the man. 

 

"It is Empress." His latin beyond perfect. 

 

"Oh was not expecting that. Has your tech helped my husband? Do i get him for longer and in less pain?" Her eyes i can see holding pain. 

 

"She did her work first, it is early stage now. Our tech will heal him. He will be pain free. She would kick our asses if he dies. Have you ever seen her fight?" His eyebrow raised.

 

"No. Heard stories from V. But never witnessed." Her eyes showing uncertainty.

 

"It is a sight to see. We tracked the Brotherhood leaving Mariposa. I had decided we would stay back snipe the raiders and save them all. Heather as they call her. Decided otherwise. She climbed up to a rock out crop. Somersaulted into the middle of the attackers. With a Gladius and Machete slaughtered all round her single handily. Laughing and singing, bippity boppty boo. An old world film. Roger and the rest just stared in awe of her. That was it she joined them. I seen one other fight like her in my life time many years ago." His eyes landing on me. 

 

"I have always said she is a child a father could be proud of." Smiling at him. 

 

"You can say that. She is amazing. Such love and warmth in there. It is beyond me how she is so kind with all she has seen and faced. That innocent soul is so pure and accepting. Tho she is bad tempered. She could kill your beast with two moves if she chose. But she is such a daddies little girl now. The love and respect she has for you. She really is as the english lord we have says. A chip off the old block." Laughing deeply. 

 

Her body moving again, sitting up eyes locking on him. 

 

"Pitiorus Flavious shut the sweet fuck up. Or twins or not i will kick your fucking ass from here to tartarus and fucking back again..... i want pickles and cream." Her voice unhappy. 

 

"Oh sulking one. I will message and see what he has sent for you. I am sure he has packed every thing he could think of for his love and world." Teasing her. 

 

"He is what a real man is." Her head nodding. 

 

"May the gods help your Lanius and Vulpes now she has experienced him." Getting off the bed. 

 

"Olivia come in and close the door." My voice soft. 

 

Looking round at me her eyes narrowing. 

 

"Are you going to stop me going back to him?" The fire sparking. 

 

"Do not tempt me. He has deeply effect you. We have always told each other everything. You hid something from me. Lanuis. What happened?" Trying to stay calm. 

 

"Who told you? Only Vulpes the guards me and Cade know." Her eyes wide. 

 

"Arthur knows and told me. The hatred in his eyes over it. That young man would kill me given a chance over that. Now talk." Watching her eyes fill with worry.

 

"Vulpes and him were arguing again. Lanius had struck one of my guards, for dropping a veil i think it was. I do not know what was going on with Lanius. He was blowing hot and cold. Vulpes was beyond pissed, he left. Lanius came into the tent. Roaring at me, calling me for every thing. Telling me i was nothing but a well named slut. Another Mojave bitch that needed a lesson. He came towards me, i tried to tell him i was expecting. He called me a liar saying i was trying to escape learning my place. I punched him broke his nose, but his temper was out of control. He beat me badly tied me to the bed, arms and legs. The guards heard my screams and came in. He knocked out five. The rest got him to the ground with guns aimed at him. The healer was brought to me. The blood running from me. He watched from his spot on the floor, eyes changing and he started to cry. Begging me to forgive him. Two guards went and got Vulpes. He arrived and went insane. Almost beat Lanius to death, while a screamed for him to stop. He did, looked round at me, swooped me off the bed, carried me to the Fort. Kept me away from Lanius for three months. Lanius sending me notes and presents all Vulpes took and hid. I found them, reading them all. Vulpes had to back down or tell you what happened. I begged him not to. Lanius was never bad again i promise you. I was only a month and half. Julius was conceived two months after. Vulpes refused to touch me inside until i was healed, tho he would hold me every night. You can not punish him father. I have forgiven him, Lanius can not forgive himself. That is is punishment learning to forgive himself for what he did." Tears rolling down her cheeks. 

 

"All his men were acting strange at that time. I remember it. Tainted water or something. No i can not punish him from being exposed to tainted water. Yes you have forgiven him. But he hurt you." My lip snarling. 

 

"Yes and he lives with it every day. End of debate." Her head nodding. 

 

Olivia laughing softly, my own eyes rolling. Moving slowly off my bed, her walk slow and funny to watch. Olivia sitting next to me, her head on my shoulder giggling, listening to her mutter to herself. Reaching the bathroom, giving a sigh as she does. 

 

"She sounds so like you." Olivia's soft voice stirring me deeply. 

 

"I know. It is like arguing with myself trying to debate with her. I would have her no other way. Strange for many to hear me saying but she is my pride and joy. I do hope one day to see her fight. She is unaware of the changes we have made." Enjoying her body next to mine. 

 

I still catch myself feeling surprised she loves me and wants to share my bed.


	24. Lets talk about her..

The month passing to quickly for Caesar. Going with her on the bird back to Nellis. Boarding the ship enjoying taking it all in. His mind now seeing what his allies really had in their arsenal. Enjoying knowing his grandsons and great grandsons would run it all. 

Olivia at his side her eyes wide taking it all in. Olivia loving watching her tease her father and seeing him laugh and smile. His energy levels going back up every day. A week before watching him going out for a run again. Coming back finding her and carrying her to bed for the rest of the morning. Watching them now, feeling tug of pain. She would never give him heirs. 

He had told her he could not heir anymore, before making his move. She had felt relief wash over her, she herself could not birth. She had worried he would not love or want her. As she told him he had smiled warmly, pulling her close kissing her. Part of her wished, she could have a child so much. Watching him with his daughter, seeing what a great father he would make. She had asked her could she make it possible, her eyes had been sad shaking her head. Telling her there were things even she could not fix.   
Her ears picking up orders being called out. Looking round seeing Caesar's face fall, a shadow in his eyes. 

 

"I will be back as fast as i can with the boys. I am sure Vulpes and Lanius will want more. We shall have at least one you can be there to see me birth." Her eyes soft and warm.

 

"I know. Without you here i feel strangely isolated. You my beautiful Filia are the only to get and understand me fully. We shall talk everyday i have that strange box computer of yours." His arms hugging her tightly.

 

"I only understand you so because i am a female you, as Flavi keeps telling me. Be kind to them. Once he has his revenge on him, he will teach your troops properly." Her head on his chest. 

 

"Yes his revenge. I am still partly sure he is insane with his ideas. But he is making so much sense, i think i am catching his insanity." His voice softly laughing. 

 

Kissing her softly on the head, Olivia giving her a hug. Leaving her boarding the bird back to the base. 

Making her way to her room, Pippa as ever at her side. The week passing more sedately than the journey before, with half staying behind. The ship docking at the airport, boarding the bird flying to the Prydwen. Disembarking the bird to find the three of them waiting. Arthur moving faster reaching her side.   
Wrapping his arms round her, stopping the others guiding her to his room. Smirking at the others grumbling. Helping her to the bed, leaning his head to hers kissing her softly. 

 

"Now you are going to fucking far!" Vulpes voice growling with rage. 

 

"No if i was to make love with her before you that would be to far. To kiss my wife, in front of two men who mean nothing in our eyes is perfectly fine." His smile wide. 

 

Shaking her head at him and the others grumbling. 

 

"You got a kiss and to hold her. I have been years with out my WIFE. I will have private time with her." Vulpes's voice cold and hissing. 

 

"You are not having sex with her while she is carrying my sons! That i forbid!" Arthur pulling himself to full height. 

 

"I shall wait until they are here, then once my sons are rescued and we are on our way home. My WIFE and i will make love for hours." Vulpes smirking now. 

 

"Do i not get a fucking say here?" Lanius's deep voice grumbling. 

 

Arthur's eyes locking on him the venom screaming from him for the other. 

 

"The child killer speaks." His lip snarled. 

 

Lanius skin blanching shaking his head, turning leaving the room. Moving from the bed, pushing Arthur away. 

 

"I am beyond pissed Cade told you. You have no right to speak to my husband so! Yes he fucked up but he is my husband and i care for him!" Her voice cold waddling from the room. 

 

Vulpes watching her from behind, Arthur beside him. 

 

"That has to be the cutest walk." His eyes looking at the younger man. 

 

"I know, i have to stop myself laughing watching her. She will be muttering to her herself and the children as she walks. She is right i need to control my temper for him." Shaking his head. 

 

"Good luck with that. There are still times i feel the hatred well inside me at him for it. She was a mess, broken jaw black eyes broken ribs fractured arm, and ankles. He had her spread wide tied to the bed. Her guards told me all, as she slept recovering. The healer said it was what had been done to her and the tech that stopped her her insides being destroyed from it. He was heard roaring at her, that's it whore scream louder. Remember your place under my feet. Do not get me wrong i am not the most gentle lover. But he was beyond savage he was strangling her when they trailed him from above. She was turning blue. I already hated him at that point. When i seen her, i lost all sanity, he did not fight back. He let me beat him, i broke his arms ribs took our three teeth, snapped his left leg. I only stopped because i heard her screaming my name. When i looked round she was so pale and weak crying to me. I got her to our tent and used every banned substance to stop the bleeding and help her heal. When we did finally make love, she was still tender. I was beyond gentle with her, a first for me tho not my last." Taking a deep breath." My only comfort for you. Is every night he screams in his sleep, begging her forgiveness." 

 

"How did you end up so?" Arthur's voice softer now.

 

"We lost her. For months i blamed him. Her father wanted to speak with me. Between us it was always a competition between us. Who could own more of her heart than the other. I would when he was busy sneak in to her. Bringing gifts stealing kisses making love. He of course did the same. Her father and i had exchanged words. I left his tent on top of the world, they had tested Julius was mine. I reached our tent to find, Lanius in his underwear on my bed with her. I pulled my ripper, my rage still running free. He came to meet me, her father appeared as i challenged him. Bang she was gone. I blamed Lanius for my inability to save and protect her, and our son taken also. I did try to kill him a few times. Then the dam fell and the Ncr run. Our celebrations marred by her missing, i found him in his hotel crying holding one of her dresses. My anger melted away. We both had lost a woman that drove us insane that we loved like we did not know we could. Thank you." Taking the cup of coffee.

 

Taking a seat relaxing, sipping from the cup. 

 

"We had brought the Mojave to heel. Together we went to her father, telling him we had to leave we had to find her. We expected him to roar or refuse. He told us not to come back without her. Like his daughter one thing her father does not accept is failure. We spoke with Veronica she arranged it for us. We went west, to join the main search party for her. Over time we talked and found we were more alike than either of us was aware. We supported each other, we were both grieving and suffering a pain only we understood. You see us both now. We still have our revelry over her, but respect and support each other." His eyes warm. 

 

Sipping his own coffee digesting his words. Understanding the pair a little more. Tho still hating the pair, unable to blame them for loving her. 

 

"You we did not see coming. We seen the female you had picked. But we never expected her to appear here or in your hands." His voice teasing. 

 

"I have loved her longer than i can remember. The day she left me to travel to the Mojave, she left me a letter. Telling me she knew that war, and was making sure our branch survived. She was always so Brotherhood, and proud of being so. Even tho the west had lost faith with us, she did not. Tho she and Sarah hated each other. Sarah was all about attention. Do not get me wrong she was a good solider, but Sentinel material no. Not even close. Back then i did not see that. Now i can see all she lacked to hold the rank, her father gave her because she was his child. Heather disagreed with her drinking taking buffout and habit of gaining favour through bed jumping. On any given night you would find Sarah, having a drinking competition, Heather in a corner reading and giving a look of disgust to the rest. She told me they were not her Brotherhood, they were an embarrassment to all Roger sacrificed to create us. I fell hard for her, yes it was childish. But never went away. The council sent me teachers in love making. Every one i imagined was her. The girl i was dating. 200 files i checked to find her. She looked like my Heather, her i knew i could take and enjoy while i dreamed. Then Heather landed back in my lap. Caught me getting relief in the shower. After our first she refused to even look at me. Stating she was a Legion wife, calling herself a whore and disgrace. Muttering she had betrayed you both, so i got her help. I could not no matter what i tried break this hold you both have. But i did get her to admit she loved me, and if you both did not exist she would marry me. Our first time was shot and a half she was expecting. I told her she had to marry me, we kept it secret, along with her being my sons mother for her sanity. But from that it was gloves off, she was my wife. I always asked her first, never has she said no. Tho she did run when she was eight months with Jon." Rolling his eyes, Vulpes laughing.

 

"Danse and Nate with me went after her. We found her, walking more waddling to Bunker hill. She ranted and roared at me, going on about you two and her sons. I picked her up and carried her back to the base. While she shouted at me, everyone laughing watching and listening to her. My personal security in tears at her. I have her guarded 24/7 now. With hormones she is a lot to handle." His voice low. 

 

"I know. While she was expecting Julius. I came back from a job. I had red lip stick on my collar. One of Sal's whores had tried it on. I told her no very forcefully. But she had left red lipstick on my collar. My Lux owed me so deeply, no woman entered my mind. She did not believe me, her logical side missing she tried to kill me with objects she sent flying. I managed to out step each of them, picked her off the floor. Landed her on the bed straddled her while her punched my chest screaming at me. Grabbed her arms and kissed her stupid. When i lifted my head she was shy and giggling at me, i told her what had happened. She seen my eyes did not lie. Became coy apologising. If i did not love the woman so much i would have murdered her for it. But it was Lux, i just laughed and lay beside her, rubbing her bump." His voice soft. 

 

"She definitely effects a man deeply. Without even meaning to, my men and women here love her. Never mind being the legend she is. In real they find her caring funny and accepting. She always finds time to help, even if it is just listening." Shaking his head.


	25. When you put it that way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First's Pov...

Waddling through the ship, following Lanius to the lower ship. Finding him sitting on the floor refusing to look at me. Getting down beside him, my hand on his cheek. 

 

"I have no right to your love and understanding. I could have killed you that day, i robbed you of our child." His deep voice hurting. 

 

"I have told you already, the fates had decided it should not live. If it had not been so, then i would have lost him another way. Please let it go Lanius. I do not hate you for it. You were not in control, the water was tainted." My eyes feeling tears building. 

 

"Woman how can you be so? Did you hate me at all?" His head turning looking at me.

 

"Oh hell yeah i did. I wanted you dead. I wanted to take your head. But then my logic kicked back in. I can not hate you for what you could not control. Then there is the fact i do love you, even tho you are a walking human bear." Giggling softly. 

 

His arm going round me lifting me off the cool metal and on to his lap. 

 

"Vulpes will hate me and grumble, but i have missed your kiss for what feels like eternity." His mouth reaching mine. 

 

Kissing me softly and tenderly, my body exploding with enjoyment. His deep voice giving the bear growl as we, become lost kissing. His head lifting back pulling me to his chest. Snuggling into his chest feeling so secure.

 

"So Julius is Vulpes. Your father checked. Do you think maybe the second could be mine?" His voice soft. 

 

"Well their big brother was yours, and the timing would be right for him to be so. Why did he check i could have told him." Rolling my eyes. 

 

"I thought so to. I kept a calendar, i am almost certain he is mine. It falls to you and i what to call him." His voice excited.

 

"You know daddy will want a say also Lanius." Laughing softly. 

 

"I know. We should move Ana, but i am beyond rigid right now." Whispering softly. 

 

My head moving looking around. Getting to my feet taking his hand. Getting off the ground his eyes shinning seeing my look. Leading him to an empty room. Locking the door, getting on my knees. 

 

"Your mouth? Woman i will last seconds if that." Pulling his trousers open. 

 

Freeing himself my hand going round the base, moving my mouth over the tip. His voice growling deeply, head going back on the wall. Moving my mouth quickly on the top of him. His voice cursing his hips snapping in and out, hands on my hair. His growling getting harder and deeper, his snaps erratic. Growling out my name his body giving quickly emptying into my mouth. Moving my hand making sure to empty him completely. Looking up to see his head still back on the wall. 

 

"Dear Juno woman how do you undo me so fast?" His words mumbling out. 

 

His hand coming down helping me off the floor, kissing me again. Fixing his trousers, his smile wide. 

 

"I got you first this time and left no bite marks." Teasing me. 

 

"I thought you two had sorted this out?" My eyes looking up at his. 

 

"We no longer want to kill each other, that is true. But our competition for the most room in your heart, will never end. But it is friendly now. Tell me my Ana, do you really love Arthur? What about him has you so?" His eyes screaming worry.

 

"Yes Lanius i love him. I have come to see him as you and Vulpes rolled into one. Raised with love and understanding. How could i not love him?" My voice sure. 

 

"When you put it that way. There is no way you could not love him." His eyes warm and dancing.


	26. New meetings and partings.

The time passing quickly. The storming of all Institute faculties taking place while she was seven months pregnant. The boys rescued, by Lanius and Vulpes. The pair refusing to allow any others to save their sons. 

Caesar over joyed talking with them on the computer. Julius he could see looked like a young him. Octavian as he insisted they named him, looking more like Lanius. The two boys refusing to be parted from their mother and baby brother. Arthur having to move from their quarters for the boys to move in with her. 

Vulpes taking his time to explain to the boys, that mummy had three husbands. Telling them someone as special as mummy had to have three. Making sure the boys did not look down on her. Telling them that Jon and their brothers in her tummy would be staying with daddy Arthur as they called him. They would of course see them and visit them, but that they were Brotherhood babies. Unlike them being Legion males. They would when the time was right would rule over their grandfathers empire, protect its people and extend its land. That their brothers when old enough would help and support them, because they were family and it was very special alliance with them being so. 

The boys deeply confused but understanding their mummy and they were very special. Lanius spending two hours with them every morning teaching them, basic fighting stance and weapon handling. Vulpes teaching them reading in english and latin. Arthur showing them all about tech, and mans destruction. 

At eight and a half months, the section being carried out. Edward and George arriving kicking and screaming to one very over joyed Arthur. 

Her body taking its time to recover and heal. Caesar calling three times day to check how she was recovering, making Arthur promise to visit New Rome with his three grandsons. Two more months passing, everything being packed up and made ready for them heading back to New Rome. Vulpes and Lanius looking after all five to give them a night alone. 

Spending the night, locked in each others arms making love. Waking at 11:00 the next day, their boys being watched by their nanny's. Giving the three one last kiss, tears burning her eyes leaving them. Arthur going with her to the ship waiting for them. Kissing her making her promise to be back in six months. Lanius and Vulpes swearing to guard her with their lives and to spoil her for him. 

Fighting back his tears leaving her and the ship. Locking herself in her room for 24 hours passing, crying refusing to eat or talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George i picked after Washington. Thought it would be an Arthur thing to do.


	27. Muffins the magical key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes Pov...

"I have called her father again. He has tried calling her she is flat out refusing to answer any calls. Arthur will not respond either." Lanius shaking his head. 

 

Winking at him getting up of the couch, going to our sons room. 

 

"Boys mummy is very sad that your brothers are with Daddy Arthur, and he is not here. We need to cheer her up." My voice so warm it sounds weird to me. 

 

Julius smiling widely, Octavian beaming with him. Getting off the floor leaving their writing work. 

 

"We could make her something special Daddy. Give her lots of hugs and kisses. Tavian gives very good tickles. " Julius eyes shinning with ideas. 

 

"They sound like amazing ideas. What shall we make her?" Looking at them. 

 

"Muffins." The pair speaking at the same time. 

 

"Muffins. Ok lets go you can show me and Lanius how to make them." Moving out of their way. 

 

Lanius smiling at me shaking his head. The boys running past us heading to the ships kitchen. 

 

"You have a hidden talent as a natural father Vulpes." His voice teasing me. 

 

"It just seems to come from within me. Strange it is not something i had ever wanted or hoped for. Now i want as many more as i possibly can. I feel as tho i was missing part of me with him. He is one very good looking child, his mother and i make beautiful sons. I knew we would the first i seen her in that pen." Winking at him again. 

 

His deep voice laughing warmly. Making our way to the kitchen finding the boys, with the Brotherhood chefs making a mess beaming at us. Lanius leaving my side walking over to them, his giant figure dwarfing all around him. 

 

When we had arrived at the Prydwen i had cried with laughter at the squires gazing at him in awe whispering wow as he passed. His deep voice laughing softly. Finding him training with squires sitting on the weights as he lifted them. I am sure they will miss him, he had gathered his own fan club with them. Even the females were taken with him, bringing him water and offering him assistance of every kind. Smiling warmly as ever thanking them but refusing them. Like me without her his desire seemed to disappear completely.   
From her return i have been going insane with lust and desire. So far i have been unable to sate my need and want for her. 

Tho i know Lanius did manage a few times to steal her from under both our noses, every time resulting in him winking at me with the widest smile. 

Joining them working away making her muffins. Bringing our hard work to her room. Julius and Octavian knocking on the door. 

 

"Mummy we have a present for you." Their sweet voices chiming together. "Mummy open the door we are missing you." 

 

My ears listening to her sobs stopping, feet on the floor. Opening the door her eyes bright red, nose shinning from being blown. My heart heavy seeing her so, her eyes looking down at the boys. Her smile sad like her eyes. 

 

"Muffins. The scribe back in the other ship made us them." Julius holding up the tray. 

 

Moving out of the way the boys going in with the tray. Lanius and i waiting. 

 

"Not want to come in and try your son's skills?" Her voice hoarse from crying. 

 

"We helped make them. To see if we could bring a little joy back to your soul and heart." My voice soft. 

 

Her eyes dropping. "Forgive me, it is hard. I feel like i am abandoning them and him. I am now as torn about him, as i was about you and Lanius. Emotions suck would be easier if i could just shut them off." Her voice whispering. 

 

"You know where he is and them. Every day you will talk and see each other. Do not freeze your heart like your father did. Look what his cold heart did." Pulling her into my arms. 

 

Nodding her head a little, guiding her to the table. Lanius making us coffee, relaxing back enjoying the muffins. The boy excitedly talking away with her, her eyes brightening up a little. 

 

Arriving back her father there to meet us as we reached New Rome. Hugging the boys tightly. His eyes seeing her pain holding her tightly. Six more weeks passing my Lux staying with her father, the boys with her. My sleep every night broken, worrying over her and our marriage. 

 

My voice moaning, feeling her warm mouth on my skin. Wet tongue leaving a trail of fire on my skin as she traces a path to my mouth. Her lips on mine my voice moaning deeply. My hands moving up tangling my fingers in her hair, that feels so soft under my touch. Her erotic voice purring my name. Pulling her tight rolling her to her back, my body groaning deeply as i fill her. My pace steady deliberately slow, taking my time to savour her and show her my need and want for her. Our bodies covered in sweat as we make love for hours. My body exhausted giving into my need filling her deeply. 

Waking in the morning feeling a soft warmth next to me. Opening one eye seeing her beautiful golden hair, my heart going insane. Sure i had been dreaming, her body moving in tighter against me. Relief washing over me, breathing her in. Closing my eyes over drifting back to sleep. 

The bed shaking waking me with a start. Julius jumping on the bed his smile wide. 

 

"Mummy is making breakfast daddy she said get up or i get your share." Jumping off the bed charging from our room. 

 

Pulling on a basic tunic leaving our bed to find her in the kitchen with Olivia cooking. Caesar at the table with Lanius and the boys his smile warm. 

 

"Who would have ever believed it Vulpes. Us enjoying our breakfast together with our wives and my daughters heirs." His voice warm and proud.


	28. A life well spent..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short one. As i said i tried to keep it short. I hope i have ended it ok for you all. I know i could have kept it going for a lot longer, and explored so many of them more deeply. But i was trying to focus on The First. 
> 
> I do hope all of you who have taken the time to read it have enjoyed it. As ever all comments are welcome along with ideas and suggestions. Find me at olympiadhera on tumblr. I do check it tho do not post even tho i really should.  
> As ever you rock and thank you for reading my attempts xoxoxoxo

Life passing along, over the years. Heather having three more sons between Lanius and Vulpes. 

Lanius passing first falling in battle in California. Octavian exactly like his father in build and skills, tho more fire driven and quick witted, taking his place and revenge on the Ncr.

Vulpes on the throne ruling over the Legion until his 59th birthday passing peacefully in his sleep. Julius taking his place, bringing a new era of stability and advancement to to them. His changes hard for some of the old guard but welcomed by many. Including his brother Jon now running everything in the Brotherhood. 

His father having taken retirement to enjoy his life with his wife and becoming his sons council. Living to the rip old age of 75 passing peacefully, followed by his wife three years later. 

 

All of the boys having only male heirs all having at least three. Swearing none of them or their descendants would ever be an only child, and to be raised alone.


End file.
